One day I'll accept normalcy (but that day is not today)
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: "Tu sais que c'est bizarre" "Qu'Est-ce qui est bizarre?" demanda Derek. "Ceci…" dit Stiles en levant sa brosse à dent dans le miroir "…est bizarre. Le fait que j'ai des vêtements de rechange ici, c'est bizarre" Et pourtant... "Si tu es la pire des choses qui m'arrive cette année, alors je me considère comme chanceux" dit Derek.
1. C'est bizarre

**Coucou mes loulous. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaiter une BONNE ANNEE 2016 ! Je vous souhaite du bonheur, de l'amour, de la réussite, la santé…**

 **Je reviens donc en cette nouvelle année avec une nouvelle traduction. L'histoire a été écrite par jettiebettie, qui m'a donnée son autorisation pour la traduire. Je classe cette trad en M, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Contrairement aux dernière trads que je vous ai traduite. Celle-ci se rapproche un peu plus de la série au niveau mystère et aventure. Et j'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Pairing : Sterek.**

 **Spoilers : post saison 3A**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à jettiebettie.**

* * *

Stiles avait chaud. Délicieusement chaud en tenant compte du temps glacial qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

Il était presque temps pour lui de partir mais il se blottit un peu plus contre le corps à côté de lui, réticent à sortir de ce cocon de couvertures. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus près et il enfonça son visage dans le coussin.

« Le soleil est levé » dit Derek la voix encore ensommeillée. Stiles enfonça son visage dans le cou de Derek en fermant les yeux.

« Pas si je peux pas le voir » gémit-il. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Derek pouffer, les vibrations se faisant sentir sur sa poitrine. Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur son dos puis il les fit rouler. Il commença à placer de langoureux baisers contre la gorge de Stiles, frottant suavement sa barbe contre la peau de l'adolescent.

« Tu dois sortir de là » dit Derek en ne faisant aucun mouvement pour que Stiles se lève.

« C'est drôle. Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas attraper mes vêtements de là où je suis » dit Stiles en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek.

« C'est un problème » marmonna Derek contre sa clavicule.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche » essaya Stiles. Derek se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration. Son nez frôla la peau de Stiles de son nez jusqu'à l'oreille de Stiles.

« Tu sens bon pour moi » dit-il moqueusement. Stiles lui frappa le bras.

« Je vais le faire, crétin »

Finalement, il réussit à faire rouler Derek et il frissonna immédiatement en s'éloignant de la chaleur du lit. Il prit une des couvertures avec lui pour aller à la salle de bain afin d'éviter la fraicheur de l'air mais il frissonnait toujours même après s'être mis sous le jet de la douche.

Il aurait dû demander à Derek de le rejoindre mais, même s'il arrivait à le faire lever avant dix heures du matin, ça serait tout de même contreproductif.

Donc il fût sensiblement surpris et, évidemment, sursauta quand, en poussant le rideau de douche, il vit Derek appuyé contre le chambranle. Malgré la crise cardiaque qu'il avait faillit avoir, Derek semblait à l'instant bien peu menaçant avec son jean déboutonné et lâche sur ses hanches, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis par le sommeil. Il sembla se réveiller un peu plus quand ses yeux parcoururent le corps de Stiles.

En parlant de ça…

« C'est pas un spectacle gratuit » dit Stiles alors que tout son corps rougissait et qu'il attrapait une serviette.

Il l'enveloppa autour de sa taille et sortit de la baignoire. Il évita intentionnellement de regarder Derek quand il se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les dents. Il vit dans le miroir que Derek arrivait derrière lui. Il leva les bras pour agripper le lavabo de ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps pour l'emprisonner tout en posant son nez contre la nuque de l'adolescent.

« Tu sais, c'est toujours vraiment bizarre hein ? » demanda Stiles avec du dentifrice dans la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles cracha son dentifrice et se rinça la bouche.

« Les câlins. Les câlins sont bizarres. Ceci… » dit Stiles en levant sa brosse à dent dans le miroir « …est bizarre. Le fait que j'ai des vêtements de rechange ici, c'est bizarre » Il était enjoué mais il réalisa que Derek n'avait pas bien interprété ses propos en le voyant se déplacer maladroitement derrière lui « C'est pas un mauvais bizarre » se pressa-t-il de dire.

« Je ne… je n'aime pas m'investir à moitié dans une relation je crois » dit doucement Derek sans regarder Stiles dans le miroir.

C'était probablement mieux ainsi parce qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Parce que Derek venait juste de dire 'relation'. Que lui et Derek avaient une relation. Officiellement. Il n'avait pas réalisé que son cœur battait la chamade jusqu'à ce Derek n'éloigne une de ses mains du lavabo pour la placer sur le torse de Stiles.

Derek ne le regardait toujours pas à travers le miroir mais Stiles pouvait voir l'expression circonspecte alors que l'autre homme fixait le lavabo. Et ça ? C'était un peu plus que ce que Stiles avait espéré. Genre, à des années lumières.

Quand Derek était revenu et qu'ils étaient tombés dans… peu importe ce que c'était, Stiles était presque sûr qu'ils voudraient rester tous les deux quelque part entre le royaume des alliés devenant un plan cul. Quelque chose de plus, ça ne semblait pas faisable.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant il avait des vêtements ici et sa propre brosse à dent et une clé. Il avait la confiance de Derek et ça aurait dû être son premier indice, probablement.

« Ca te dérange pas ? » dit-il subitement tout en sachant que c'était une erreur. Derek le regarda enfin, les sourcils froncés et confus.

« Quoi ? » demanda de nouveau Derek, son autre main se posant sur la hanche de Stiles.

Celui-ci avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge « Je suis pas exactement… facile à vire ? » essaya-t-il.

Agaçant, c'est le mot que les gens avaient tendance à utiliser. Devant lui.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait un cercle d'ami aussi réduit, comprenant en grande partie des personnes qui étaient plus des connaissances qui avaient, de temps en temps besoin qu'on leur sauve les fesses. Ça allait mieux de puis que lui et Scott avaient commencé le lycée mais il avait toujours ses moments de coups de gueule incohérents et ses commentaires qui passaient du coq à l'âne.

Il était 'le mec bizarre' du groupe, même quand ce groupe était composé de loups garous.

Supporter quelqu'un comme lui était une chose quand c'était un arrangement basé sur le sexe. Mais c'était une chose totalement différente que de choisir de passer du temps avec lui à tout autre titre. Une prouesse généralement accomplie par son père et par Scott. Et peut-être Lydia si la journée était bonne.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu m'as bien regardé ? » dit ironiquement Derek « Je ne vais gagner aucun concours de popularité dans les temps qui arrivent »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter et dire que Derek avait tout l'attirail du 'mec super canon' pour lui mais fût coupé quand Derek posa un autre baiser sur son cou « Tu es facile à vivre. Même si parfois tu me rends dingue »

« Tu sais que ça ne va faire qu'empirer n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Stiles en tournant la tête.

Derek haussa un sourcil, souriant narquoisement du coin des lèvres « Si tu es la pire des choses qui m'arrive cette année, alors je me considère comme chanceux »

« Wow » dit Stiles en décollant de Derek pour se tourner « Arrête d'être romantique là, Hale » Stiles lui fit un sourire de travers, ne serait-ce que pour laisser croire à Derek qu'il plaisantait avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il le regretta immédiatement quand l'air froid de l'appartement de Derek le frappa « Ca te tuerais de monter légèrement le thermostat ? » demanda-t-il. Il alla ouvrir son tiroir dans la commode de Derek et en sortit quelques vêtements.

« Je te verrais ce soir ? » demanda Derek mais ils connaissaient tous deux la réponse.

Rester chez Derek le week end, c'était faisable, car Stiles pouvait dire à son père qu'il était chez Scott.

Mais on était lundi et cette excuse ne marchera pas un jour d'école.

Donc au lieu de répondre, il posa un genou sur le matelas et se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'était censé être un rapide baiser mais les mains de Derek se posèrent derrière sa tête et putain, il sera en retard en classe.

* * *

Il avait été en retard en classe. Peu importe.

Le lycée était devenu dingue depuis que quelqu'un avait introduit le concept des Blagues des Terminales (1) pour les classes qui allaient être diplômées.

Il considérait ces quelques minutes supplémentaires passées se faire bécoter bien utilisées puisque que ça voulait dire que sa Jeep n'avait pas été taguée pendant les annonces matinales.

Il était presque sûr que quelqu'un allait être expulsé pour le grand nombre de pénis très mal dessinés sur les pare brise de tout le monde.

En parlant de bécotage et de pénis, il avait au moins deux ou trois heures avant que la journée de son père ne se termine. Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler Derek pour…

Stiles se gara devant la maison et fût assez confus en voyant la voiture de son père dans le garage.

Et par confus, il voulait dire paniqué. La dernière fois que son père était rentré tôt, il avait été viré.

Stiles passa la porte d'entrée avec une grande quantité d'appréhension. Il posa son sac par terre près de la porte et essuya ses mains soudainement moites sur son jean.

La lumière de la salle à manger était allumée et Stiles arriva avec hésitation dans la pièce. Il souffla de soulagement quand il vit son père assis à la table, des rapports étalés partout. L'homme leva les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes perchées sur son nez.

« Hey gamin, comment s'est passé ta journée ? » demanda-t-il avant de retourner à ses papiers qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Bien » mentit Stiles « Qu'est-ce… uh… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant rapidement vers la table avant que son père ne puisse cacher quoique ce soit.

Il fût légèrement surpris quand son père n'essaya pas de lui cacher quoique ce soit ou n'essaya pas de lui frapper la main quand il la tendit pour attraper une photo de scène de crime.

« Assois-toi fiston. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je te cache quelque chose » dit-il et Stiles posa rapidement ses fesses sur la chaise, excité. Son père pouffa et réajusta ses lunettes « Plus maintenant »

Stiles leva rapidement les yeux.

« Plus maintenant ? » répéta-t-il.

Son père haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement « Je t'ai vu débarqué à assez de scènes de crimes et d'enquêtes sans explications pour le reste de ma vie Stiles. Avant que je ne sois au courant de… » Il fit un petit mouvement de la main « … tout ça, j'avais attribué tout ça au fait que tu t'intéressais à mon travail et à cause de ta curiosité morbide »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour contester la partie 'morbide' de la chose mais il la ferma en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas. Son père l'immobilisa d'un regard « Tu dois comprendre que d'autres personnes ne te connaissent pas aussi bien que je te connais. D'autres personnes peuvent remarquer une constante » (2)

Oh.

 _Oh_.

« … Et quand tu dis d'autres personnes, tu veux dire le père de Scott » conclut Stiles.

Son père acquiesça en enlevant ses lunettes « Il m'a posé des questions à propos de toi. Et sur tes amis mais surtout sur toi. Il a pris l'initiative de passer au crible mes plus récentes affaires et il a relevé un dénominateur commun pour une grande partie d'entre elles »

Stiles gémit et laissa brusquement tomber sa tête sur la table.

« Tu peux pas lui dire que je suis un chasseur d'ambulance ? (3) Que tu m'as mis en thérapie à cause de mon obsession pour les morts horribles ? » suggéra Stiles sans conviction.

« Là, ça pourrait être une idée » murmura son père en soufflant. Stiles leva la tête et fixa son père d'un regard sérieux « Et parce qu'il fouine, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour passer sous silence mon affaire en cours »

« Quelle affaire en cours ? »

« Exactement » dit son père. Stiles plissa les yeux. Bien joué, cher père « Les forces de l'ordre de Redding m'ont contacté il y a quelques jours. Ils voulaient savoir des choses à propos de l'incident où la femme n'avait plus son foie »

Stiles mit une seconde à capter.

« Celle du cimetière ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouep. Ils sont devenus bien moins intéressés quand je leur ai dit que le foie avait été enlevé d'un corps » lui dit son père.

« Au lieu de… ? » continua Stiles.

A ce moment là, Stiles était fortement penché dans l'espace personnel de son père et celui-ci posa une main sur le visage de son fils pour doucement le forcer à retourner sur sa chaise.

« Au lieu des cinq personnes vivantes qu'ils ont à l'hôpital, et à qui il manque des organes assez importants »

« Oh mon Dieu » dit Stiles, excité en sautillant sur sa chaise.

« Curiosité morbide » stressa son père.

« Oh oui désolé » dit Stiles en secouant la tête avant de se ressaisir « C'est terrible. Qui ferait ça à une personne » dit mécaniquement Stiles « Mais non, sérieusement, qui ? Est-ce qu'ils ont un suspect ? C'est pour ça que tu es en charge de l'enquête ? »

« Rappelle-moi de t'amener avec moi au prochain séminaire obligatoire sur l'empathie au travail » dit son père et Stiles fronça exagérément les sourcils « Je les ai appelé la nuit dernière quand un homme a été trouvé en train de errer dans les rues après minuit. Il lui manquait le pancréas »

La main de Stiles tressauta légèrement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Il sautillait de nouveau sur sa chaise mais son père semblait avoir abandonné le fait d'essayer de diminuer son enthousiasme.

« L'ablation était chirurgicale. Comme les personnes de Redding. Les personnes de là bas pensent que ça serait l'œuvre de quelqu'un qui les vend au marché noir » continua l'homme.

« … Mais tu penses tout autre » dit Stiles.

« Pas nécessairement » dit son père « Mais il y a un doute raisonnable dans mon esprit à cause de ça » Il plaça le rapport en face de son fils. Celui-ci lit le document en diagonale, retenant les mots importants et essayant de faire des liens.

« … Perte excessive de sang ? » tenta-t-il.

Son père acquiesça.

« Leurs organes ont été volés papa. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ne quelque sorte attendu ? » demanda-t-il.

Son père leva un doigt puis prit une photo et la fit glisser vers lui. Malgré le problème de Stiles avec le sang, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de problème pour regarder des photos comme ça. Son père disait que c'était parce qu'il était bon à compartimenter les choses. Il disait que ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. Néanmoins, la photo était celle du dos d'un homme avec une coupure nette et précise dans sa peau. La plaie était recousue, les sutures étaient également espacées et refermait bien la peau.

« Ca n'a pas été fait par les urgences » rajouta son père. Les points commencèrent à se relier dans la tête de Stiles.

« Ok. Tu as dit que c'était chirurgical. Donc… si ça a été fait avec une bonne dose de capacités, il n'aurait pas dû perdre autant de sang » dit Stiles en levant les yeux. Son père sourit et acquiesça, comme s'il était fier.

« Correct. Ce petit détail relit notre affaire à celle de Redding. Si c'était juste une question de ramener des organes, pourquoi prendre le sang ? Nous savons qu'ils devaient le faire. On a retrouvé du sang sur aucune des scènes de crime où les organes ont été enlevés. Pas de signes de lavage excessif qui prouverait que la scène a été nettoyée »

« Si c'est un trafic d'organes, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas aussi un trafic de sang ? » demanda Stiles.

« Peut-être » dit vaguement son père. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués « Je m'y suis peut-être trop plongé. Peut-être que je cherche quelque chose qui n'est pas là »

« Quelque chose de surnaturel » dit Stiles.

« Les vampires ne sont pas vraiment dans le coup hein ? » plaisanta son père « Je pensais appeler Chris Argent plus tard. Peut-être Derek Hale aussi, juste au cas où »

« Derek ne sait rien à propos de ça » dit distraitement Stiles en regardant les photos. Il y eût un blanc de la part de son père et Stiles leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard suspicieux de l'autre homme.

« Et tu le sais ? Comment ? » demanda l'homme. Stiles eût une sueur froide.

« Parce queeeeeee, il l'a dit à Scott ? » tenta-t-il.

« Et comment allait Scott ce week end ? » demanda son père et putain, on dirait un piège. C'était forcément un piège.

« Bien » dit vaguement Stiles « J'veux dire, il se met à gérer tout ce truc de… d'alpha »

« Uh huh » dit son père en se penchant dans sa chaise et en croisant les bras.

Stiles gigota sur sa chaise, tiraillé entre le fait de garder sa bouche fermée et le fait de trouver une autre connerie à déblatérer. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand le téléphone de son père sonna. Stiles remercia silencieusement le ciel pour l'avoir tiré d'affaire. Son père fixa le numéro d'appel, fit un signe à Stiles de rester là et sortit du salon en répondant.

Pendant que son père était occupé, Stiles en profita et utilisa son téléphone pour prendre autant de photos que possible des documents sur la table.

Il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment proche de la punition mais il ne voulait pas être éloigné de l'enquête alors que son père venait juste de l'y inclure. Il n'avait pas encore tout lut et il voulait être dedans. Ce n'était peut-être pas surnaturel mais il avait toujours été fasciné par le travail de son père même quand il était tout petit et que son père n'était encore qu'un adjoint.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il voulait être comme son père, il voulait faire ce que son père faisait. Et s'il avait de la chance, Stiles sera un jour à moitié aussi bon que lui en tant que détective.

Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et essaya de se contenir, comme s'il n'avait pas fait des copies illégales d'indices délicats.

Son père s'arrêta un instant en entrant dans la salle à manger et plissa les yeux en fixant Stiles. Peut-être que le sifflotement et le doigt qui tapotait la table, c'était un peu trop. Son père alla récupérer toutes les photos et les documents et les replaça dans les bons dossiers.

« Donc » commença Stiles « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as été rappelé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le gérant des pompes funèbres à la sortie de la ville dit qu'il lui manque un corps » dit son père en mettant sa veste. Il leva la main en voyant Stiles s'avancer rapidement « Non, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Fait toi quelque chose à manger pour ce soir. Je me prendrais quelque chose plus tard »

« Pas de curly fries » dit automatiquement Stiles.

« Pour autant que tu le saches » dit son père en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Pas de curly fries ! » cria Stiles derrière lui.

Il entendit son père pouffer juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et que la maison ne devienne silencieuse.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, écarta les rideaux et regarda la voiture de son père sortir du garage. Il attendit que la voiture ne tourne au coin de la rue avant de se ruer sur son sac à dos, de l'attraper, de fermer la maison et de courir jusqu'à sa Jeep.

* * *

 **(1) C'est une sorte de tradition dans les lycées et universités Anglos saxonnes. Les terminales font des blagues à la fin de l'année pour laisser leur empreinte sur l'établissement. Cela consiste en général à faire des blagues à se déguiser, à faire des batailles d'eau, faires des fausses annonces au micro, à faire graffitis sur les voitures… Ces blagues sont en général inoffensives.**

 **(2) En rapport avec la phrase que le shérif Stilinski a dit dans l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 'Un c'est un incident, deux c'est une coïncidence et trois c'est une constante'**

 **(3) J'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent français donc j'ai fait une traduction littérale. Un chasseur d'ambulance est un avocat qui incite les victimes d'accidents à entamer des poursuites judiciaires contre ceux qui ont causé son leur accident. Cette expression est péjorative en passant.**

 **Alors voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle année, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant un commentaire, je ne mords toujours pas.**

 **A dans deux semaines mes loulous et encore bonne année à vous !**


	2. Le voleur d'organes

**Coucou mes loulous, j'espère que vous allez tous très bien. Je tiens encore à vous remercier de l'enthousiasme que vous portez à cette nouvelle trad. Merci pour les commentaires et les favorites et les follows. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez autant ce deuxième chapitre mais avant tout je dois vous prévenir…**

 _ **CE CHAPITRE EST UN CTRON VERT ! JE RÉPÈTE, CE CHAPITRE EST UN CITRON VERT !**_

 _ **C'EST UN LEMON BIEN ACIDE ET BIEN CORSÉ, IL EST TRÈS EXPLICITE. JE DÉCONSEILLE FORTEMENT SA LECTURE AUX PERSONNES QUI N'AIMENT PAS TROP LES LEMONS. **_

**Pardonnez ma prudence mais c'est vraiment un citron très explicite, à dire vrai j'ai mis 6 jours à le traduire, à tourner mes phrases dans le bon sens, à faire que ça ne soit pas trop cru à lire.**

 **Donc, j'ai décidé de marquer le début du lemon, pour que ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire, puisse passer à une partie plus… soft. Et je tiens aussi à ajouter que c'est un citron consenti ! Il est juste plus acide que d'habitude !**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop peur, mais je juge ce message nécessaire car il me semble qu'il y a des lecteurs jeunes qui lisent mes trads.**

 **Sur ce bonne, lecture !**

* * *

Heureusement, l'appartement de Derek était à l'opposé des pompes funèbres où son père avait été appelé. Il monta les marches deux à deux jusqu'à l'étage de son petit ami et trébucha rapidement dès que le mot 'petit-ami' lui traversa l'esprit. Son tibia se cogna contre la prochaine marche et il tomba comme une masse en laissant échapper un geignement très profond et très viril. Il se frotta le tibia en posant son front sur ladite marche incriminée. Il prévoyait déjà la mort de celle-ci et de ses petites camarades quand il entendit une porte sur le palier s'ouvrir juste au dessus de lui.

« Stiles ? »

En levant la tête, il vit Derek sortir de son appartement. Stiles lui fit un petit signe de la main, pas tout à fait prêt à enlever la pression sur le bleu qu'il sentait se former.

« Hey, Derek » dit-il d'une voix cassée. Derek arriva vers lui pieds nus et Stiles le détestait juste un petit peu parce qu'apparemment le froid ne l'affectait pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Derek en se penchant pour attraper le sac à dos de Stiles. Il attrapa le bras de Stiles pour l'aider à se relever et le mettre sur ses pieds. Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de siffler de douleur entre ses dents, appuyant son poids sur sa jambe non blessée.

« Je refuse de répondre car la réponse pourrait m'incriminer » dit Stiles en sautant sur les marches. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, posa son bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour attraper sa ceinture et le trainer pratiquement jusqu'à la porte. Il ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'il installe Stiles sur le canapé. Il posa son sac à dos juste à côté de la table basse usée sur laquelle Derek s'assit pour être en face de Stiles avant d'enlever les chaussures de l'adolescent.

« Laisse-moi voir ta jambe » dit-il en l'attrapant lui-même.

« Derek » commença Stiles en ignorant la douleur lancinante sur tibia « Tu ne vas jamais croire ce que mon père est en train de chercher »

Derek haussa un sourcil, remonta le pantalon et wow. Ouais. Ça sera bientôt un bleu spectaculaire qu'il aura.

« Ow. Ow, putain ! »

Derek ne dit rien et se contenta de tenir tendrement son mollet entre ses mains. Des veines noires apparurent sur ses avant bras. La grosse douleur sur son tibia diminua et Stiles se demandait s'il devait se sentir mal du fait que Derek se débarrasse de sa douleur mais l'homme ne flancha pas et ne tressaillit même pas.

« J'ai rien pour le panser » dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'en fait pas. Ça ira » dit Stiles en enlevant sa jambe des mains de Derek. Il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit son téléphone et ouvrit ses photos. « Regarde ça. Il y a quelqu'un qui traine dans les rues et qui arrache les organes vitaux des gens. En grande partie à Redding mais il y a eût un cas ici la nuit dernière. Et tout à l'heure, mon père a été appelé par les pompes funèbres parce qu'ils leur manquent un corps »

« Tu es un peu trop excité par le fait que des corps aient disparu » dit Derek en se levant. Stiles leva le bras.

« Pourquoi est-que tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire ça ? » demanda-t-il frustré. Derek rigola, l'expression incrédule mais tendre. « Ecoute, c'est peut-être juste un psychopathe qui veut se faire de l'argent rapidement mais si c'était pas le cas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être ? » demanda Derek en croisant les bras.

« Et si c'était le début de ce que Deaton avait prédit ? Que des choses soient attirées ici à des fins malveillantes et autres joyeusetés » Stiles fit de son mieux pour ne pas directement mentionner le Nemeton, Derek n'était toujours pas à l'aise pour le mentionner, non pas que Stiles le blâmait.

« Du vol d'organes et la disparition de corps » dit Derek sceptique.

« Oui ! Et du sang ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il y a du sang » soupira Derek en attrapant le portable de la main de Stiles.

« Non, en fait c'est une perte de sang en quelque sorte » dit Stiles. Derek haussa un sourcil, réussissant à être à moitié intrigué « Pas tout. Juste une partie. Pour l'instant, toutes les victimes son vivantes. J'suis pas sûr de savoir ce que le mec veut avec un corps qui ne l'ait pas, de vivant »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça a été fait par la même personne ? » demanda Derek confus.

« Pour être honnête, il transgresse vachement son mode opératoire mais quelles sont les chances ? Un homme à qui il manque le pancréas et le lendemain, un homme mort qui est enlevé ? » demanda Stiles mais Derek secoua la tête.

« Si le corps était déjà aux pompes funèbres, les chances pour qu'il ait été embaumé avant d'être prit sont assez grandes » dit-il en zoomant sur l'un des documents « Si c'est pour le marché noir, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire avec un corps en premier lieu ? »

« Je sais pas. Peut-être des étudiants en médecine là dehors qui veulent absolument pratiquer sur des cadavres » tenta Stiles « Ou alors… » Stiles commença à se lever du canapé pour chevaucher les genoux de Derek, plaçant ses genoux sur la table « … c'est l'œuvre de quelque chose de surnaturel » finit Stiles en passant ses bras autour du cou de Derek.

« En tant que quelque chose de surnaturel, je suis offensé » dit Derek mais avec de l'amusement dans sa voix.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Stiles enleva son portable des mains de Derek et était près à lui donner une réponse sarcastique quand soudainement, les mains de Derek se posèrent sur ses fesses pour le soulever en se relevant. Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'envelopper ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre homme parce qu'il fut immédiatement jeté sur le canapé. Derek ne le suivit pas. Il se contenta de se redresser et de contourner le canapé pour aller dans la cuisine.

Stiles était beaucoup moins amusé.

« Tu peux pas être impertinent avec moi et me taquiner comme ça ! » dit-il au dos de Derek « C'est cruel et inhabituel ! »

« Inhabituel c'est le mot » dit Derek.

Stiles se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur puis se pencha pour attraper son sac et en sortir son cahier. Il entendit Derek faire des choses dans la cuisine mais il se déconnecta complètement dans le but de retranscrire tout ce qu'il pouvait des photos. Il semblerait que toutes les victimes étaient toutes en bonne santé, qu'elles n'aient pas plus de 25 ans et…

« Oh mec » dit distraitement Stiles.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda soudainement Derek à côté de lui. Stiles sursauta légèrement mais se focalisa sur la tasse qui fût mise sous son nez.

« Tu m'as fait du chocolat chaud ? » demanda-t-il en prenant la tasse. Cela réchauffa assez ses mains pour réaliser que l'appartement était inutilement froid. Il devait parler à Derek sur le fait que toutes les personnes qui dormaient occasionnellement ici n'étaient pas des radiateurs ambulants.

« Cora en a oublié une boite quand elle est partie » dit simplement Derek.

« Comment elle va en passant ? Tu as des nouvelles ? » demanda Stiles en prenant une gorgée.

« Elle dit qu'il fait un peu plus chaud en Amérique du Sud »

« Vaurienne chanceuse » dit Stiles en fronçant exagérément les sourcils. Derek s'assit à côté de lui, sur le canapé cette fois ci et se pencha pour jeter un œil aux notes de Stiles.

« C'était quoi ce 'oh mec' qui en valait la peine ? » demanda-t-il. Stiles commença à remuer tellement il était excité mais il se rappela assez vite de poser la tasse.

« Regarde ! » dit-il en montrant ses notes « Les informations médicales des trois victimes »

« Tu réalise que tu ne devrais probablement pas regarder ça, hein ? » indiqua Derek.

« J'enquête »

« Mais tu n'es pas un enquêteur » stresses Derek en levant le bras pour attraper la feuille. Stiles l'éloigna et la colla à son torse « Je veux juste jeter un œil » dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, hypocrite. Tu viens juste d'essayer de descendre mes rêves de détective » dit Stiles en tirant la langue. Il cria de manière embarrassante quand Derek lui attrapa les jambes et le tira le long du canapé. « Fait attention au bleu ! » Mais Derek levait déjà le bras pour attraper la feuille qui était bien agrippée à sa main et levée bien haut au dessus de sa tête.

Derek profita de cette opportunité pour attaquer ses côtes vulnérables et ses doigts se pressèrent sur des endroits sensibles. Stiles éclata soudainement de rire. Ses muscles sursautèrent sous sa peau, le forçant à baisser les bras et à lever les jambes pour combattre les mains de Derek.

Derek le chatouilla sans relâche pendant un moment avant d'arracher la feuille de sa main. A bout de souffle et en riant, Stiles fit une faible tentative pour essayer de donner un coup de pied dans les côtes de Derek mais l'autre homme se contenta de lui attraper lâchement la cheville alors qu'il lisait le papier.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé regarder ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien. Tu n'es pas un détective » lança malicieusement Stiles. Derek appuya son pouce sur la plante de son pied chatouilleux « Aha ! S-stop ! Le groupe sanguin ! » cria-t-il en essayant de retirer son pied. Derek le lâcha puis traqua l'information dans les notes de Stiles.

« B négatif ? Ils avaient tous le même groupe sanguin ? »

« Ouep. Combien tu paries que le corps disparu est B négatif aussi ? » dit Stiles d'un air suffisant. Derek ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Ca tu n'en sais rien. Et ça pourrait être une coïncidence » dit Derek. Stiles secoua la tête.

« J'en doute sérieusement. C'est trop rare pour quelque chose comme ça »

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que tu sache ça ? » demanda Derek d'un souffle. Stiles sourit narquoisement en attrapant le papier des mains de Derek.

« Même groupe sanguin, ablation chirurgicale ? Je parie qu'on cherche un docteur » dit-il avec assurance.

« Faut vraiment pas être un génie pour trouver une réponse pareille » dit Derek, parce qu'il était vraiment rabat-joie.

« Tu anéantis mes rêves de détective » dit Stiles en mettant son pied dans le visage de Derek.

Ils passèrent une minute ou deux à se battre sur le canapé, Stiles essayant de donner un coup de genou dans le ventre de Derek alors que celui-ci essayait de le retenir par les bras. Finalement, Stiles se fatigua, laissant Derek grimper au dessus de lui.

« Dis-le » dit l'homme et Stiles tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Non, je n'admettrais pas ma défaite ici. Va t'en » dit-il borné. Il sentit Derek se pencher et sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

« Dis-le » lui dit de nouveau Derek. Stiles soupira en laissant tomber sa tête contre le coussin du canapé.

« Tu es le Grand Méchant Loup » dit-il de façon neutre. Derek lui sourit narquoisement.

« Et ? »

« Non mec, allez »

« Je suis le Grand Méchant Loup et ? » Derek fit courir ses lèvres contre la joue de Stiles, s'éloignant alors que Stiles levait la tête pour réclamer un baiser. Stiles laissa échapper un bruit frustré.

« Et je vais bientôt te donner un coup de genou dans tes Grosses Méchantes Couilles »

« Et bien dans ce cas » dit Derek en se relevant.

Stiles frissonna, regrettant immédiatement l'absence de sa chaleur lycanthrope. Il était déterminé à ne pas donner satisfaction à Derek en lui demandant de revenir mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre si ce n'est regarder le plafond et avoir froid pendant un bout de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui mais Derek n'était pas dans le salon ni dans la cuisine.

Non, il était dans la chambre et enlevait son tee shirt.

Stiles l'observait, subjugué par les muscles qui roulaient sous la peau de Derek et suivit les lignes toniques de son dos jusqu'à sa taille puis jusqu'à ses fesses franchement magnifiques. Derek se tourna alors qu'il jetait le tee shirt par terre. Il haussait les sourcils et avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Stiles le plaqua sur le lit.

- **/!\/!\ ATTENTION CITRON VERT/!\/!\** -

Ils enlevaient tous les deux le tee shirt de Stiles en s'embrassant frénétiquement alors que Derek ondulait des hanches. Stiles s'éloigna en haletant, prenant son temps pour enlever le deuxième tee shirt qu'il portait. Derek l'attrapa par la taille et les retourna pour que Stiles soit en dessous de lui. Il posa plusieurs baisers langoureux sur le torse de Derek alors qu'il commençait à enlever sa ceinture et Stiles voulait absolument tout ça. Il leva le bras pour ouvrir le jean de Derek et de glisser sa main dedans.

Derek siffla de plaisir en mordant doucement la clavicule de Stiles. Il passa sa langue sur les marques de dents qu'il avait laissées et se balança contre la main de Stiles.

Stiles écarta les jambes, laissant Derek s'installer entre elles tout en tirant le pantalon de l'autre homme assez bas pour libérer sa virilité. Il posa sa main dessus, sentant l'humidité qui s'étendait. Derek suçota avidement la peau de l'épaule de Stiles le faisant gémir. A contre cœur, Derek s'éloigna pour tirer brusquement sur son propre jean pour ensuite le jeter à l'autre bout du lit.

Il attrapa le haut du pantalon de Stiles, l'ouvrit et l'arracha pratiquement, de même que ses sous vêtements.

« Oh mon Dieu » dit Stiles. Derek lui sourit malicieusement mais Stiles secoua la tête. « Pas toi espèce de narcissique » Il pointa du doigt l'énorme bleu sur son tibia « Regarde ça ! Ca va devenir jaune, je le sais »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se déplaça légèrement pour prendre la jambe de Stiles entre ses mains « Ca fait toujours mal ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca dépend » dit Stiles avec un sourire en coin « Tu vas mieux l'embrasser ? »

Derek ne dit rien. Il fixa les yeux de Stiles avant de se baisser pour faire courir ses lèvres sur le bleu, là où la peau était encore tendue tender. Stiles retint son souffle alors que Derek déposait une ligne de baiser en remontant sa jambe, faisant courir ses mains le long des jambes de Stiles et jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Il fit courir sa langue le long du creux de l'aine, là où la jambe rencontrait le pelvis et Stiles était douloureusement dur. Ses mains sortirent de l'ombre, se mettant à courir sur le cuir chevelu de Derek pour ensuite se poser derrière sa tête.

Les yeux de Derek se fixèrent de nouveau sur les siens alors que l'autre homme faisait courir sa langue chaleureuse le long de son pénis. Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de pencher sa tête en arrière en gémissant quand la langue de Derek se mit à courir sur son gland avant qu'il ne le prenne en bouche.

Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ça.

Il n'était toujours pas habitué à l'avalanche de sensation, du fait que quelqu'un le touchait comme ça. Il était tiraillé entre se focaliser sur la chaleur de la bouche de Derek et sur les mouvements apaisants des pouces de l'autre homme à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Chaque pressions le faisait soupirer et troublait sa vision.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains, alternant entre empoigner ou frotter les cheveux de Derek ou passer ses ongles contre ses épaules. Rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'avait arrêté Derek. Il semblait lire les actions, devinait ce qui rendait Stiles dingue et il exploitait ça à mort.

Comme ce qu'il faisait là maintenant, putain !

« Hnh-ah » Les gémissements étouffés devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, même s'il essayait de se contenter d'haleter.

Les mouvements brusques de ses jambes et les spasmes de ses muscles abdominaux étaient involontaires et embarrassants mais, même si son visage était rouge comme pas possible, il n'y avait pas assez de sang dans son cerveau en ce moment même pour s'en soucier. Et il était proche. Il était tellement proche qu'il pouvait le sentir…

« Derek ! » Mais même s'il avertissait l'autre homme, la poigne qu'il avait sur ses cheveux se resserra, gardant la tête de Derek à la même place.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il jeta un œil à Stiles alors que l'adolescent venait dans sa bouche.

Stiles était toujours un peu inutile après ça, du moins pendant quelques minutes. Il observait le plafond avec des yeux à moitié fermés, essayant de reprendre son souffle alors que les spasmes dans son corps subsistaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus en sentant Derek embrasser et mordiller ses hanches et remonter jusqu'à son torse. Il se sentait assez mal de ne pas rendre la pareille mais Derek semblait apprécier cette partie. Celle où il touchait et embrassait sa peau alors qu'il était relâché et à peine conscient. Toutefois, il poussa un petit cri perçant quand Derek mordit malicieusement l'un des ses tétons.

« Méchant loup ! » dit-il en tapant faiblement Derek sur la tête. Celui-ci rit, son souffle réchauffant la peau entre ses dents.

Derek se rassit sur ses talons et se pencha vers la table de nuit. Stiles prit une longue et profonde inspiration en relevant un peu ses genoux un par un. « Tu prends plus de lubrifiant ? »

« Tu vas faire un sacré détective tu le sais ça ? » lança malicieusement Derek en ouvrant le flacon.

Stiles planta son pied contre le torse de l'autre homme, essayant, en vain de le repousser. « Mes rêves de détective ! »

Derek eût finalement l'audace de lui rire au nez tout en relevant le pied de Stiles pour le passer par-dessus son épaule Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, cependant son visage vira de nouveau au rouge alors que Derek se mit à repositionner ses jambes. Il laissa le bâtard faire tout le travail dans le cas où il se serait assis là pour se moquer des choix de vie de Stiles.

« J'espère que tu es allé à la pharmacie de Mr Richard. J'espère qu'il t'a jugé quand tu es passé à la caisse » cracha Stiles.

Derek semblait toujours amusé, crétin qu'il était. Le même crétin qui appuyait doucement un doigt contre son entrée, qui faisait des petits mouvements avant d'y entrer. Stiles se tortilla et prenait de lentes bouffées d'air alors que sa virilité avait un regain d'intérêt et que l'autre homme le préparait. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, ils avaient passé le week end à ne faire que ça.

Il était tellement occupé à sentir le doigt de Derek à l'intérieur de lui qu'il fût tout naturellement surpris quand Derek lui leva les jambes pour les passer autour de sa taille et les retourner.

Stiles cligna lentement des yeux en direction de Derek, déconcerté par le changement soudain de position. Derek ajouta un autre doigt faisant balancer Stiles qui gémit. Il enfonça ses mains dans les épaules fermes en dessous de lui, puis se mordit la lèvre alors que Derek massait sa prostate et bougeait ses doigts.

« N-non pas que j'me plaigne mais… » dit Stiles après avoir haleté.

« Peut-être que je voulais profiter de la vue » explique Derek avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'il se penchait doucement en arrière, son autre main faisait des petits massages apaisants dans la cuisse de Stiles. Il enfonça ses doigts un peu plus profondément, forçant le corps de Stiles à se relever légèrement.

Stiles se contracta alors qu'il retenait sa respiration et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les épaules de Derek. Stiles les fit courir sur le torse de Derek en représailles mais celui-ci fit un petit grognement satisfait en ajoutant un troisième doigt.

C'était dur pour Stiles de ne pas crier ou de ne pas onduler le bassin dessus. Ses hanches avaient leur propre conscience là maintenant, installant un rythme sur lequel Stiles n'avait aucun contrôle. Derek ne bougeait même plus sa main, semblant content de se détendre et d'observer Stiles onduler du bassin.

Stiles le fixait. Il s'éloigna lui-même des doigts de Derek en un rapide mouvement puis se retourna. Derek ne l'arrêta pas mais l'observa néanmoins confus.

Après avoir fait un demi-tour complet, il fit un sourire suffisant à Derek par-dessus son épaule. Les mains de l'autre homme se posèrent sur ses hanches alors que Stiles s'installait confortablement sur ses cuisses.

« Comment est la vue maintenant Hale ? » demanda-t-il en saisissant la virilité de Derek pour la faire entrer en lui.

Il y alla doucement, pour être sûr que Derek voit chaque centimètre de sa virilité disparaître à l'intérieur de lui. Quand il fût totalement installé, il se déhancha expérimentalement. Derek resserra sa prise sur ses hanches, le picotement révélateur de ses griffes faisant frissonner Stiles. Celui-ci empoigna le matelas entre les jambes de Derek, utilisant cette prise pour se relever puis redescendre.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre alors que ses jambes s'écartaient un petit peu plus. Les doigts de Derek étaient de retour et essayaient de l'anéantir, alternant entre de douces caresses avec son pouce et l'utiliser pour le détendre.

« Regarde-toi » lui dit Derek dans un souffle. Il sentit l'un des pouces de l'autre homme caresser son entrée, rassemblant toute sa dextérité puis il le poussa le long de sa propre virilité. Stiles cria vivement, plia les bras et il sentit qu'il avait soudainement trop chaud dans son propre corps. Ses muscles se contractaient autour de l'intrusion alors que sa respiration devint plus rapide. L'une des mains de Derek se posa sur le bas du dos de Stiles « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hng… » était la chose la plus intelligente que Stiles pouvait trouver. Même si ses mouvements étaient plus lents, il ne s'était pas arrêté. Ses coups de rein étaient toujours profonds et il sentait le pouce de Derek à l'intérieur de lui à chaque fois qu'il se balançait. A chaque fois il s'attendait à cette petite douleur cependant cette petite douleur disparut finalement car son corps s'y habitua.

Donc bien sûr, ce fût à ce moment là que Derek décida de changer les choses.

Derek lui attrapa les hanches puis se retira complètement de Stiles. Juste avant que Stiles ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il fût poussé en avant sur le matelas et il dût mettre ses bras devant lui pour éviter de tomber la tête la première. Les jambes de Derek disparurent d'en dessous de son corps et il pût sentir le matelas s'affaisser alors que Derek se repositionnait. Stiles était presque sur le ventre et essayait de se redresser mais Derek fit courir sa main sur le dos en sueur de Stiles pour qu'il reste à genoux. Derek se repositionna contre l'entrée de Stiles, replongeant à l'intérieur du jeune homme avec un soupir satisfait.

Et puis il ne fit plus rien du tout.

« Qu… » Stiles tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu peux le faire » dit-il assuré « Tu le faisais si bien » Il y avait des milliers de choses que Stiles pouvait dire à ça, d'appeler Derek 'gros paresseux' jusqu'à lui dire d'aller se faire foutre tout seul. Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça. Au lieu de ça, il prit de profondes inspirations avant de poser son front contre ses mains. Il contracta ses épaules avant de faire des petits mouvements des hanches. Il reprit le même rythme.

Il faisait de lents mouvements, se balançant doucement contre la virilité de Derek. Les mains de celui-ci ne restaient pas immobiles, elles voyageaient de haut en bas sur son dos, essayant apparemment d'encourager Stiles de rester au même endroit. Et bien merde pensa Stiles. Si Derek voulait tellement que Stiles fasse tout le boulot, alors il pouvait juste avoir ce que Stiles lui donnerait et il devra être reconnaissant pour ça. Comme pour ponctuer ses propres pensées, il fit un grand mouvement des hanches et se resserra fortement sur la virilité de Derek.

Derek étouffa un gémissement, une de ses mains s'enfonçant presque douloureusement dans la peau de Stiles. Souriant d'un air suffisant dans les draps, Stiles resta contracté tout en ondulant du bassin. Il se détendit, se préparant à accueillir de nouveau Derek à l'intérieur de lui mais l'autre homme agrippa fortement sa taille.

Il fût de nouveau attiré vivement à Derek, un gémissement embarrassant sortit de la bouche de Stiles

Stiles paya sa taquinerie, les coups de rein de Derek devinrent plus puissants. Il s'agrippa aux draps et enfonça un peu plus son visage dans le matelas, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements et ses cris parce merde alors, il ne donnera pas satisfaction à Derek. Ça marcha plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que l'une des mains de Derek ne serpente jusqu'à ses cheveux, les tirant suffisamment pour que la tête de Stiles suive.

« Derek ! »

« Allez sois pas comme ça » dit Derek en tournant la tête de Stiles pour que sa joue soit pressée contre les draps. La main de Derek se posa près du visage de Stiles pour se cramponner et Stiles envisagea un instant de la mordre. Un coup de rein particulièrement puissant brisa l'embargo que Stiles avait imposé à sa voix parce que Derek était un gros con qui devait absolument avoir tout ce que…

« Ah ! Oh mon Dieu »

Stiles se détesta légèrement mais c'était trop bon pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas laisser Derek bouger à l'intérieur de lui avec une force continuelle. Il ne pouvait que se cramponner au lit, se balançant au rythme des coups de rein de Derek. Son stupide gémissement était perdu au milieu du son fluide et humide entre eux. Il pouvait sentir le lubrifiant et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui couvrait et coulait sur ses cuisses et c'était bien trop.

Trop de sensations, trop de sons, trop de chaleur sous sa peau…

Quand il jouit ce fût avec une lumière derrière les yeux. Il haleta contre les draps, écoutant les respirations hachées de Derek et les grincements du lit.

Sa tête était toujours brumeuse quand il revint à lui. Derek était toujours derrière lui et à chaque fois qu'il frappait la prostate de Stiles, ça l'envoyait dans une sorte de délicieuse douleur à ce moment même. Stiles se sentait bien trop stimulé, tellement, que même la prise douloureuse des mains de Derek était insoutenable. Derek sembla perdre un peu le rythme, signe qu'il n'était pas loin.

« Allez Derek » dit Stiles avec une voix dure. Il bougea minutieusement la main en face de son visage, prenant le pouce de Derek en bouche et fit courir sa langue chaleureuse autour. Derek gémit d'une voix rauque, donnant un dernier coup de rein et frémit contre le dos de Stiles.

\- - **FIN DU CITRON VERT !** -

Ils s'écroulèrent et restèrent allongés pendant un long moment, chacun essayant de reprendre son souffle. Derek enfonça son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles derrière sa nuque et Stiles se tortilla légèrement, essayant de se mettre à l'aise puisque Derek ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de sortir de son corps tout de suite.

Peu importe, Stiles pouvait se tourner, il s'était tourné avant ça parce qu'apparemment, c'était _un truc_ pour Derek. Le corps de Stiles était trop fatigué pour faire quoique se soit à propos de ça même si ça le dérangeait.

« Ne t'endors pas sur moi » dit Stiles quand il sentit le souffle de Derek s'égaliser.

« Mais non » marmonna Derek et Stiles grogna.

« Au moins, met une couverture sur moi crétin. Ou monte le chauffage » Parce qu'aussi chaleureux qu'était Derek, Stiles pouvait toujours sentir le froid extérieur se glisser par la fenêtre mal isolée. Derek marmonna de nouveau quelque chose, quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Dans une minute'

« Très bien crétin »

Ils s'installèrent dans un sentiment de bien-être, confortable et silencieux, seulement brisé par les petits ronflements de Derek parce que ce bâtard était un menteur. Derek était lourd, mais pas assez lourd pour l'empêcher de respirer. Donc Stiles se contenta de lever son bras et de faire une pichenette l'une des oreilles de l'autre homme même s'il sentait lui aussi Morphée l'appeler.

Il leva la tête pour regarder la table de nuit où le réveil indiquait 17h43. Il avait le temps se dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Juste une heure ou deux et il rentrera à la maison et son père ne saura même pas qu'il était parti.

* * *

 **Alors mes loulous ? C'était comment ? Affreux ou bien ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je ne mords toujours pas !**

 **A dans deux semaines mes loulous !**


	3. Panique et mensonges

**Coucou mes loulous comment allez vous ? Déjà je m'excuse de publier le chapitre si tard mais… je n'étais pas chez moi donc…**

 **Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos commentaires et tout. Je suis contente que le citron vert ait plut. J'avais trop peur que ça soit trop cru.**

 **Encore merci à vous et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua était la sensation de la couette sur ses épaules et le fait qu'il avait agréablement chaud. Il y avait une douleur plaisante dans ses muscles qui faisait qu'il voulait se recroqueviller un peu plus et retourner dormir.

Derek n'était plus là, il pouvait le dire sans même ouvrir les yeux. Le lit autour de lui était léger, il n'y avait pas la présence du poids d'une autre personne dessus. Stiles se disait qu'il était probablement dans la salle de bain ou dans le salon en train de lire.

Franchement la seule chose qui empêchait Stiles de reste au lit c'était l'écho de la palpitation sourde dans sa jambe et le grondement de son estomac.

Soupirant de frustration, Stiles se résigna à sortir du lit pour prendre une longue douche où il utiliserait toute l'eau chaude de Derek et pour ensuite poser un peu de glace sur ce stupide bleu. Il s'étira tout en fixant vaguement le réveil.

Qui disait 20h55.

Les yeux de Stiles sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

La panique était comme de l'eau froide qui coulait dans ses veines. Il jeta les couvertures au dessus de lui et sortit brusquement du lit. Il échangea son fantasme d'une longue douche chaude contre le nettoyage le plus rapide de sa vie. Il devra juste tolérer sa jambe et son estomac vide pour le moment. Il se cassa presque la figure en mettant son jean et en cherchant ses chaussettes en même temps avant de se rappeler qu'elles étaient dans le salon. Il mit rapidement ses chaussures puis jeta son cahier dans son sac quand Derek passa la porte avec un petit sac en papier entre les dents et un sac dans une main alors qu'il ouvrait la porte avec l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? » demanda Stiles frustré.

Derek haussa un sourcil avant de lui jeter le sac en papier et de claquer la porte. Stiles tripota le sac pendant une seconde avant de l'ouvrir et de sentir l'odeur du riz et du porc frit « Oh non mec, t'es allé au China Garden ? » demanda plaintivement Stiles. Derek le fixa confus alors qu'il posait le sac en plastique sur le comptoir.

« Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Je me rappelle distinctement qu'une fois tu as offert au responsable ton premier enfant » dit-il et il avait raison. Stiles adorait cet endroit. Il sautilla sur place pendant une seconde, indécis, ses yeux oscillants anxieusement entre le sac et l'horloge « Tu as besoin d'aller quelque part ? » demanda Derek, ses yeux fixant prudemment Stiles.

« J'aurais dû être à la maison depuis une heure au moins » soupira Stiles. Stiles se figea alors qu'il était en train de sortir des choses du sac en plastique.

« Oh » dit-il doucement « Je croyais… » Il s'arrêta.

« Croyais quoi ? »

« … Rien. C'est un jour d'école c'est ça ? Tu devrais probablement rentrer à la maison »

Derek remit tout dans le sac en plastique avant d'aller vers la salle de bain d'un pas raide. Il savait qu'il devait courir jusqu'à sa Jeep là maintenant mais un nuage de tension s'était engouffré dans tout l'appartement et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça. Avec reluctance, il posa la nourriture sur le comptoir avant de suivre Derek dans la salle de bain. Il entra doucement, regardant Derek ranger quelque chose dans le placard à pharmacie avec des mouvements raides. En s'approchant, il vit des boites de bandages, des lingettes désinfectantes et des antidouleurs. Il s'approcha un peu plus, glissa ses bras autour du torse de Derek et posa son front entre les épaules de l'autre homme. Derek ferma la porte du placard et Stiles le sentit inspirer profondément.

« Je peux rester pour diner » dit Stiles dans son dos, ses mots légèrement étouffés par le tee shirt. Derek bougea légèrement et Stiles desserra son étreinte pour le laisser se retourner dans ses bras. Il fit un petit sourire triste à Stiles de poser une main sur la joue de Stiles. Celui approcha un peu plus son visage puis pencha la tête au bon angle pour que Derek l'embrasse.

Puis le téléphone de Stiles se mit à sonner.

Stiles était trop occupé à murmurer amèrement un chapelet de jurons en attrapant son téléphone, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui l'appelait. Donc, quand il répondit à l'appel, il fut un petit peu moins poli.

« Quoi ? »

« Stiles ? T'es où ? »

Le son de la voix de son père le fit légèrement paniquer telle une réapparition de l'anxiété de tout à l'heure qui s'enfonça un peu plus en lui pendant une seconde. Il était près à sortir un gros mensonge bien convainquant quand Derek passa à côté de lui pour sortir de la salle de bain. Une main chaleureuse se posa momentanément sur son épaule avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Comment est-ce que tu dis à ton père que tu es au milieu d'une petite crise de couple ?

« Uh, je uh, je vais chercher le diner »

La réponse était : non c'est faux.

« Si tard ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé plus tôt ? » demanda son père.

« Je… j'ai peut-être passé du temps sur l'enquête ? » tenta Stiles.

« Oh vraiment ? Avec quels indices ? » La voix de son père portait en elle une grosse quantité d'appréhension qui lui suggérait qu'il était déjà au courant. Stiles pesa ses options. Admettre d'avoir des photos ce qui aura pour conséquences une longue leçon de morale sur les procédures des rapports d'investigation et dans quelle merde son père pourrait se trouver si Stiles était trouvé avec ces photos ou bien cracher le morceau et lui dire qu'il faisait l'amour avec son petit ami bien plus âgé au milieu de la journée.

Il choisit.

« Je les supprime maintenant je te le jure » dit Stiles et il entendit son père soupirer de frustration dans le téléphone.

« Stiles, combien de fois… »

« Je suis désolé, je voulais juste aider ! »

« Juste… » commença son père « Dépêche toi de rentrer à la maison. Tu as école demain »

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé aux pompes funèbres ? » demanda Stiles.

« Stiles, si tu n'es pas à la maison dans 15 minutes, tu seras privé de sortie » dit son père.

« Oui, absolument. Bien reçu, j'me dépêche »

Stiles raccrocha et prit un moment pour détester sa vie. Il contempla les photos avant de décider qu'il valait mieux que son père ne l'enferme pas dans une cellule de dégrisement pendant une nuit comme punition. Après avoir supprimé les photos, il rangea nerveusement son téléphone dans sa poche avant de se déplacer pour faire face à la tension. Il entra prudemment dans la cuisine, passa la tête par la porte pour voir Derek, appuyé contre l'îlot de cuisine et il l'attendait.

« Alors, je crois que je vais remettre le diner à plus tard »

Stiles s'attendait à ce que Derek soit en colère ou bien résigné, qu'il commence à faire des exigences que Stiles ne pourra pas tenir, ils le savaient tous les deux ou bien de simplement baisser la tête et ne rien dire. Au lieu de ça, il fit à Stiles un sourire affectueux avant d'attraper le sac de nourriture chinoise et d'avancer vers lui. Derek leva le sac vers Stiles puis son sourire devint légèrement suffisant.

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'était pas supposé les avoir » dit Derek en parlant des photos. Stiles vola le sac de sa main en un clin d'œil.

« Mes rêves de détectives » dit-il d'une voix grave, défiant Derek de dire quelque chose à ce propos. L'autre homme se contenta de légèrement rire puis se pencha pour embrasser rapidement Stiles avant de se diriger vers le salon.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Ou sinon, ton père aura ta peau »

« Oh mon Dieu, tais-toi ! »

Après ça, Stiles sortit rapidement de l'appartement, conscient que Derek venait juste de lui éviter d'avoir de gros problèmes. Il devra vraiment se faire pardonner plus tard.

* * *

« Alors, attend. Est-ce que quelqu'un vole des corps ou bien des organes ? »

« Les deux. Et du sang. N'oublie pas le sang »

« Quelqu'un vole des corps, des organes et du sang » dit Scott en passant en revue tout ce que Stiles venait de lui dire.

« Et bien, toutes ces choses ont été volées. La question est : est-ce que c'est la même personne ou non et si cette personne est, tu sais, le diable »

« Stiles, je sens que tu viens juste de nous porter malheur » dit Scott en ouvrant son casier « Je ne veux pas combattre le diable »

« Païen » plaisanta Stiles en tapotant l'épaule de Scott. Celui rigola tout en rassemblant ses livres.

« Je suis sérieux »

« Je le suis aussi. Pense-y, Scott. C'est vraiment peu probable que tout ça soit une coïncidence » dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers sa classe.

« Ouais mais c'est pas impossible » répliqua Scott. Stiles était près à le frapper sur le côté de la tête quand, enfin, ils s'assirent « Hey, tu as dit que c'était les pompes funèbres MacAlistar ? » demanda Scott.

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que j'ai entendu un truc à propos de ça l'autre jour » dit Scott en semblant vraiment concentré.

« Quoi, tu veux dire à la télé ? »

« Non, non. Ici à l'école. Donne moi une minute, ça va me revenir » dit Scott. Stiles était près à le faire rôtir sur place quand Finstock sortit de son bureau.

« Stilinski ! » dit-il fortement « Va à la chaufferie et va me chercher d'autres blocs de post-it. Parce qu'à cause de _quelqu'un,_ » dit Finstock avec mépris « chaque centimètres carrés de mon bureau ont été recouverts de ces trucs là du sol au plafond ! » Il y eût quelques ricanements ça et là dans la classe avant que le coach ne claque sa main sur le bureau « Ca suffit ! Stilinski vas-y pendant que j'interroge certains terminales ici présents »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit le faire ? » demanda Stiles acerbe. Il voulait en quelque sorte rester ici et voir ce qui allait se passer. Voir si ça allait devenir 'L'Inquisition de la débâcle de la balle aux prisonniers' (1), c'était quelque chose dont il voulait être témoin dans toute sa splendeur.

« Peut-être que si tu n'arrivais pas bon dernier à chaque courses qu'on fait en cours de sport, j'aurais prit quelqu'un d'autre »

« Ca n'as même pas de sens coach ! » dit Stiles mais il se leva quand même et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte.

« Contente-toi de le faire pour l'amour du ciel ! » hurla Finstock.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y de logique dans le fait d'avoir des réserves dans la chaufferie de toute façon ? » cria en retour Stiles, évitant de justesse la gomme que Finstock lui lança.

Il trébucha rapidement en dehors de la classe avant qu'il ne se fasse bombarder par autre chose, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il traina des pieds jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée puis jusqu'aux escaliers effrayants qui menaient jusqu'à la chaufferie.

Il devait vraiment en parler à quelqu'un, parce que c'était à cause de ça que le papier peint de la bibliothèque était légèrement moisi. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire une pétition parce que franchement, la salle de Français avait une très belle armoire de rangement qui contenait tout leurs trucs. Les stylos à bille, les agrafes, le cadavre, le papier, le…

Stiles se figea alors qu'il récupérait les post-it de couleur rose puis se retourna vers la droite.

Et ouep, c'était un corps mort.

Génial.

* * *

 **(1) C'est une traduction littérale, je n'ai pas trouvé d'éventuelle expression anglaise ou autre. J'imagine que c'est une phrase que Stiles a inventé. Mes excuses si ça vous plait pas trop… perso j'aime pas trop moi non plus.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **A dans deux semaines mes loulous bisous !**


	4. Agent 'La Loi' McCall

**Coucou mes loulous, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont (ce n'est pas mon cas… snifff)**

 **Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. La suite des aventures de Stiles qui vient de trouver… un cadavre. Alors surnaturel ou pas surnaturel ? A votre avis ? Et je pense que vu le titre du chapitre, vous savez qui va pointer le bout de son nez…**

* * *

Bonne lecture à vous.

Stiles s'assit dans le bureau du principal et essaya d'être aussi innocent qu'il l'était. Il se dit qu'il ne faisait pas un bon boulot puisque son père était appuyé contre le bureau du principal et se frottait le centre du front avec ses doigts, comme s'il essayait de chasser un mal de tête qui s'installait. Le principal Thomas était assit derrière son bureau et continuait d'envoyer à Stiles un regard désapprobateur alors que le père de Scott prenait sa déposition.

« Et tu as trouvé le corps ici par hasard ? » demanda l'agent McCall.

« Ouep » dit Stiles « Juste à côté des livres d'économie de rechange. C'est assez drôle, on aurait dit qu'il était assit là en train d'en lire un. J'veux dire, avec le costume et tout ça, on aurait dit qu'il était près à donner une conférence… » Stiles effaça tout de suite son sourire quand il réalisa que personne d'autre dans la pièce ne trouvait ça aussi drôle que lui. Quel public difficile.

« On ne peut pas plaisanter sur ça Stiles » dit l'agent McCall en croisant les bras.

Stiles ne fût tellement pas impressionné par l'évidente démonstration d'autorité qu'il se relaxa dans son siège et posa sa tête sur son poing. Son père lui lança un regard noir mais Stiles pouvait dire qu'il était au moins, un petit peu amusé.

« Un corps volé dans une entreprise de pompes funèbres est retrouvé dans les locaux de l'école et c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, parmi toutes les personnes possibles »

Un malaise tordait l'estomac de Stiles malgré sa posture nonchalante mais il n'eût pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit puisque son père s'éloigna du bureau pour se tenir entre lui et McCall.

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez exactement agent ? » demanda fermement son père. McCall, se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour baisser les yeux sur le shérif.

« Votre fils à la mauvaise habitude d'être très près des choses : les scènes de crime, les meurtres, les évasions de prison. Pourquoi ça ? »

Le regard de Stiles oscilla nerveusement entre le dos de son père et le visage de l'agent McCall et il se tortilla dans son siège. Les épaules de son père étaient tendues ce qui voulait dire que dans moins de cinq secondes, il sera prêt à frapper le père de Scott ici, au lycée. Le principal Thomas se pencha dans son siège, inquiet.

« Messieurs » dit-il « Je ne crois pas que cela aide votre enquête. Puis-je suggérer que le shérif ramène son fils chez lui tout de suite ? Je suis sûr que si vous avez de nouvelles questions, il sera plus qu'heureux d'obtempérer »

Wow. Ce mec ne voulait vraiment pas d'un combat dans son bureau. Le père de Stiles et l'agent McCall se fixèrent encore quelques instants avant que le shérif ne se retourne pour faire signe à Stiles de se lever et de prendre ses affaires.

Stiles bondit de son siège, pour attraper son sac et suivre son père dans le couloir. Le shérif marchait d'un pas raide et Stiles savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le parking. Merde, son père était assez en colère donc il devrait probablement se taire pendant tout le trajet mais Stiles ne tenait plus.

« Papa, je suis désolé… »

« Arrête » dit fermement son père.

Stiles sursauta puis se figea pendant un moment, vraiment sûr que l'homme était en colère contre lui. Mais son père soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose où tu n'y es pour rien » Stiles se relaxa immédiatement et fit un sourire reconnaissant à son père « Va chercher ta Jeep. Je te retrouve à la maison et on parlera de ce qu'on va faire »

Et avec ça, son père se tourna vers sa voiture de patrouille et Stiles sautilla jusqu'à sa Jeep.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Stiles commença immédiatement à fusiller Scott et Derek de messages à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Avec un peu de chance, ça incitera Scott à aller fureter à l'école quand l'équipe de l'enquête sera là. Et avec encore plus de chance, peut-être que Derek ira fouiner chez les pompes funèbres.

« Ok » dit son père à la table de la cuisine « Mettons ton histoire au clair ? »

Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent alors qu'il s'arrêtait au milieu de son bombardement de messages « Hum, papa, est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que font les personnes coupables ? »

« C'est ce que font les personnes intelligentes » dit l'autre homme en prenant bloc note et un stylo avant de mettre ses lunettes « Je vais passer en revue les quelques questions qui sont le plus susceptibles d'être posées. On va commencer ici. Où était tu dimanche soir ? »

A l'appartement de Derek à avoir autant de relations sexuelles que deux personnes peuvent avoir en un week end.

« …Chez Scott ? » dit Stiles. Son père leva les yeux au dessus de sa monture, sceptique.

« Est-ce que Scott est au courant de ça ? »

« Oui ? » tenta Stiles. Il soutint le regard critique de son père pendant un record de 3,4 secondes avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent et qu'il n'envoie un message à Scott « Oui. Il est au courant. Hey, whoa attend. Tu es en train de dire que le corps a été volé la même nuit que le pancréas du mec. C'était pas le lendemain matin ? » Il n'avait pas l'intention de détourner l'attention de son père mais, néanmoins, cela marcha puisque son père soupira.

« Les deux incidents ont eu lieu à peu près au même moment. La seule raison pour laquelle les pompes funèbres ont mis si longtemps à le remarquer, c'est parce que cet homme n'était pas supposé être enterré avant mercredi. Ils avaient d'autres funérailles à organiser avant » expliqua son père.

« Donc on cherche deux personnes différentes » dit Stiles, plus pour lui-même.

Son père acquiesça puis retourna à son bloc notes.

« Techniquement, on n'en cherche qu'une. On a attrapé le gars qui a enlevé le pancréas ce matin »

Stiles fit presque tomber son téléphone.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a été arrêté pour ne pas avoir utilisé son clignotant à l'extérieur de la ville. L'adjoint Parrish a vu quelque chose de bizarre dans son siège arrière à travers la fenêtre, il a fait une vérification standard et il a trouvé des glacières » dit son père. Stiles fit inutilement un moulinet avec sa main pour dire à son père de continuer « Des poches de sang et un organe dans la glace. C'était en fait un étudiant en médecine d'Irvine (1) qui essayait de rembourser son prêt. Puisque le groupe sanguin B négatif est assez rare, il pouvait se faire pas mal d'argent au marché noir en vendant les organes et le sang. Et maintenant, il va passer un sacré paquet de temps en prison »

« Un étudiant en médecine ? » demanda Stiles en s'effondrant dans sa chaise, se sentant légèrement contrarié « Est-ce qu'on est sûr que c'est pas un étudiant en médecine sataniste ? »

« Stiles »

« C'est juste tellement… » Stiles mit du temps pour trouver les mots « Normal »

« Du trafic d'organes au marché noir, ce n'est pas normal fiston » dit son père.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« Je préfère le normal au surnaturel, sans hésiter »

« Hey mon vieux, je dois t'informer que quelques uns de mes meilleurs amis sont surnaturels » dit Stiles. Au moins, son père rigola légèrement « Mais sérieusement. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre chez ce gars ? »

« Stiles, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'arbre. (2) Je suis heureux que tu restes vigilant mais arrête de forcer les choses. Un bon détective sais laisser parler les indices par eux-mêmes plutôt que d'essayer de les forcer à dire quelque chose qu'il ou elle veut qu'ils disent» dit son père avant de jeter un œil à l'horloge « Allez. J'imagine que l'agent McCall ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu étais chez Scott ce week end. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Jeux vidéos, pizza » Stiles lui parla de leurs soirées entre potes les plus normales. Il était en quelque sorte sur pilote automatique, toujours sous le choc par le fait que maintenant, il savait qu'au moins une de leur enquête n'avait rien à voir avec le Nemeton. C'était un soulagement mais aussi de l'agacement. Mais maintenant, il se demandait ce qu'il restait du reste de sa théorie.

« Vous ne trainiez pas en ville aux alentours de minuit alors ? » continua son père.

« On n'est pas vauriens papa »

« Et à propos de Derek ? » demanda soudainement l'autre homme.

« Il voulait essayer ce nouveau… » Stiles se rattrapa et se mordit presque la langue tellement il ferma vite la bouche. Il fixa son père les yeux écarquillés alors que l'autre homme se concentrait sur lui.

« Ce nouveau quoi ? »

« Essayer… le nouveau truc au poulet que le China Garden a. Ouais » Et dès que Stiles commença à mentir, ce fût trop dur pour lui d'arrêter « Tu sais, donc il nous a appelé. Moi et Scott. Et il nous a demandé si c'était bon. Le truc au poulet. Donc on est tous allé à China Garden un soir et on y a mangé. Chez Scott »

« Est-ce que Scott est au courant de ça ? » demanda son père. Stiles soupira profondément tout en attrapant son téléphone et en envoyant un message à Derek.

« Il l'est maintenant » dit Stiles, en jetant son téléphone sur la table. Son père enleva ses lunettes et posa son bloc notes à côté.

« Stiles, une fois qu'on aura géré la situation avec l'agent McCall, on parlera de ça »

« A propos de quoi ? On doit parler de quoi ? » tenta Stiles.

« Oh je sais pas, Stiles » dit son père irrité « A propos du fait que l'adjoint Parrish a vu ta Jeep garée près du lotissement où habite Derek hier ? Tu aimerais commencer par là ? »

« J'aimerais dire quelque chose à propos de l'adjoint Parrish et du fait qu'il semble être un gros fouineur»

Avant que son père ne puisse s'attaquer à lui, il y eût des coups insistants à la porte. Stiles n'avait jamais pensé que l'agent McCall était du bon côté mais le monde était horrible donc pourquoi pas ?

Stiles abandonna sa chaise pour courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, laissant son père à table pour qu'il froisse la liste de réponses de Stiles et qu'il les jette à la poubelle.

Stiles espérait ne pas tout faire foirer. Il savait que McCall allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir lui mettre tout ça sur le dos parce que, quelle meilleure façon que de discréditer le shérif qu'à travers les actions de son fils. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà eu un précédent. Il essaya de ravaler sa culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours à propos de ça alors qu'il forçait son visage à adopter des traits méprisants puis il ouvrit la porte.

« Derek ? »

Derek était debout, les mains dans les poches de son jean. C'était bien la première fois, que Derek n'apparaissait pas de nulle part dans sa chambre ou bien qu'il restait planté là comme un mec effrayant à l'arrière de son jardin

Nan, au lieu de ça il était là, sur le porche des Stilinski au milieu de la journée. Il n'avait ni gel dans les cheveux ni veste en cuir. C'était tellement ordinaire comme représentation que ça en devint surréaliste

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda finalement Stiles.

Derek sortit son téléphone et le mit devant son visage « 'Je serais peut-être bientôt arrêté, tu viendras me rendre visite en prison ? XOXO' » (3) Derek récita le message de Stiles « Stiles putain » Stiles ne dit rien pendant une seconde avant de répondre.

« Ouais ok mais tu as reçu celui qui parlait de la nourriture chinoise ? » demanda Stiles. Derek lui fit un regard noir, la mâchoire contractée. Elle se détendit quand son père se montra.

« Stiles, rentre et passe en revue les questions que j'ai écrit. Sois sûr d'avoir une réponse pour chacune d'entre elles » Toute l'attitude de Derek sembla changer, il se redressa et passa d'un air anciennement agacé à un air nerveux. Le shérif observait Derek comme s'il voulait lui dire mille et une choses mais au lieu de ça, il fit un petit signe de tête « Derek »

« Sh-shérif » Et Stiles observa avec fascination les mains de Derek se contracter près de lui, se levant quelques fois comme s'il avait l'intention de lever le bras et de serrer la main de l'autre homme. Mais il se décida apparemment du contraire puisqu'il mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean. La tension sur le porche était palpable et embarrassante. Le père de Stiles croisa les bras et son regard ne quitta pas celui de Derek alors que celui-ci semblait être à l'essai, plus que tout et sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le regard de Stiles oscilla entre les deux hommes, l'anxiété s'accentuant avant qu'il ne se mette entre les deux hommes.

« Uh, papa peut-être que je devrais… »

« A l'intérieur. Maintenant »

« Mais écoute moi au moins une seconde ! »

« Stiles… »

Et ensuite, une voiture banalisée klaxonna alors qu'elle se garait dans la rue derrière la Toyota de Derek et le père de Stiles jura. Les épaules de Derek se relaxèrent enfin maintenant que le regard du shérif n'était plus sur lui, cependant il observa l'agent McCall, suspicieux.

« Je n'interromps rien j'espère ? » demanda McCall alors qu'il montait les marches du porche. Stiles céda à son envie de faire un doigt d'honneur à l'autre homme et le shérif posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour l'en empêcher tout en ne quittant pas l'agent des yeux.

« Un coup de téléphone aurait été apprécié » dit le père de Stiles, irrité.

« Vous m'attendiez » dit McCall en ne prenant pas en considération la déclaration du shérif « Dites moi, ça vous dérange si je jette un œil ? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la Jeep de Stiles. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et commença à se diriger vers elle.

« En fait, oui ! » dit Stiles en s'avançant. Mais son père leva un bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Frustré, Stiles observa l'agent McCall jeter un œil à travers une fenêtre avant de se déplacer pour ouvrir le coffre « Vraiment ? » chuchota-il durement.

« Ca ne sera pas un problème puisque tu n'as rien à cacher » dit l'autre homme d'un ton grave avant de porter un regard critique sur son fils « N'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et jeta un œil à Derek « Ou-ouais. Non ouais, j'ai saisi »

« Etonnement spacieux là dedans » leur lança McCall.

« Pas vraiment » dit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. McCall acquiesça, admettant cela.

« Peut-être pas exactement confortable. Mais je crois qu'un mec qui a été embaumé ne se plaindrait pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il. A ça, le shérif descendit rageusement les marches du porche alors que Derek bloquait Stiles de la vue de McCall. Stiles lui donna un coup de coude et continua de mettre le feu au père de Scott avec son imagination.

« C'est une grosse accusation que vous faites là. Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas une preuve pour confirmer tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda son père.

McCall l'ignora et jeta un œil à Stiles « Tu penses que c'est drôle de voler le corps d'une personne et de l'utiliser comme accessoire »

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » grogna Derek.

McCall remarqua enfin sa présence, semblant mal à l'aise quand Derek descendit les marches du porche. Stiles réagit au quart de tour en se mettant de nouveau entre Derek et la Loi.

« Ok, whoa ! Hey » rit-il nerveusement « Pourrait-on ne pas transformer tout ça en un épisode de COPS ? (4) Ecoutez » dit-il en se tournant vers McCall « Vous, c'est pas parce que j'ai trouvé le corps que je suis forcément celui qui l'a pris. Tout ce que vous avez là maintenant ce sont des preuves indirectes. Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter »

« T'arrêter non » dit l'agent McCall. Il leva le bras pour attraper une paire de menottes « Mais tant que l'enquête à l'école est en cours, je peux te mettre en détention pendant 24h »

Et ce fût à ce moment là que ça dégénéra.

Le shérif se mit en position pour frapper l'agent McCall mais ce fût le poing de Derek qui entra en contact avec la joue de l'homme. McCall trébucha jusqu'à la Toyota de Derek, atterrissant contre elle avec un son qui suggérait qu'il y aurait une impressionnante bosselure (5).

Le père de Stiles le fixa les yeux écarquillés avec son bras toujours levé tandis que Stiles laissait échapper un rire à la limite de l'hystérie avant de se mordre la lèvre et de se passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Derek se redressa doucement de sa posture de boxeur alors que McCall gémissait de douleur par terre. Il se tourna vers le shérif et vers Stiles avec un air coupable et contrit sur le visage.

« C'était probablement tout sauf aider » dit-il inutilement. Le père de Stiles se contenta de s'avancer et de tapoter quelques fois Derek sur l'épaule avec hésitation.

« Ca c'est sur. Mais c'était un sacré crochet du doigt »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Stiles et Derek étaient assis à l'arrière de la voiture banalisée de McCall alors que l'agent et le shérif se hurlaient dessus dehors. Les voix des deux hommes étaient étouffées mais pouvaient clairement être comprises et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter avec fierté son père être très créatif en insultes. Il lâchait même certaines phrases que Stiles ne pensait jamais entendre de la bouche de son père. Et malgré ça, c'était vraiment divertissant et instructif.

Stiles savait que, à la longue, son père rendrait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles pour lui en se battant avec McCall. Il se demandait s'il devait appeler ou non un taxi pour que celui-ci les amène, lui et Derek au poste puisque ce débat ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. Mais ensuite, il sentit des doigts s'entrelacer timidement avec les siens.

« Désolé d'avoir empiré les choses » dit Derek en regardant devant lui. Stiles gémit puis se tourna pour regarder les deux hommes qui hurlaient.

« Les choses allaient déjà assez mal. Tu devrais probablement te faire du souci pour toi maintenant » Derek lui fit un sourire interrogateur « Et bien, tu viens juste d'agresser un agent fédéral »

Derek gémit et laissa tomber sa tête contre le repose tête du siège conducteur « Adieu mon casier vierge » grommela-t-il.

Stiles serra un peu plus les doigts de Derek, enroulant sa main autour de celle de Derek. Si Stiles était honnête avec lui-même, cette attaque téméraire pour défendre son honneur moral assez douteux était assez sexy.

« Hey, vois les choses de cette façon : je sais pertinemment que tu viens de gagner quelques gros points auprès de Scott… » tenta-t-il. Derek pouffa mais ne leva pas la tête « Et de mon père » ajouta Stiles. Derek le regarda puis regarda au dessus de sa tête, à travers la fenêtre.

« Peut-être que je devrais encore le frapper »

« Ne nous laissons pas emporter »

* * *

 **(1) Irvine est une université américaine située en Californie.**

 **(2) Il parle du Nemeton.**

 **(3) XO veut dire hugs and kisses en anglais. Bisous et câlins littéralement. Stiles fait des bisous et des câlins à Derekounet…**

 **(4) COPS est une série diffusée dans les années 1988/1989.**

 **(5) Oui bosselure existe… je ne le savais pas moi-même.**

 **Derekounet défend l'honneur de son petit ami. Personnellement j'aime bien ce chapitre. Et en plus il y a le shérif ! _(#JeSuisUneDingueDesHistoiresOùLeShérifDécouvreLaRelationSterek)_**

 **Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour les commentaires que vous laissez et pour lire cette traduction. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à dans deux semaines mes loulous.**


	5. Relation très juridiquement contestable

**Bonjours chers lecteurs,**

 **Avant toute chose je me sens obligée de vous parler de ce qui m'est arrivé à moi et à d'autres auteurs tels que Le saucisson des ténèbres, Driamar, Daelys et Skayt.**

 **En effet, les lecteurs Mimi-Sterek (non ne rougit pas) et lalilig m'ont envoyé un MP pour me dire que ma trad 5 times Stiles was the pack mom était publiée sur le site de wattpad, sous un autre titre et sous un autre pseudo (estellecai).**

 **Et c'est dans une colère noire qu'en effet j'ai trouvé ma trad mais aussi bien d'autres histoires que je connaissais.**

 **Cette personne avait tout simplement copié nos textes et ce les étaient approprié purement et simplement, bien sûr sans me demander ma permission à moi ou aux autres.**

 **Sache, que cette colère que je ressentais n'était pas seulement dût au fait qu'elle avait plagié ma trad, mais aussi parce qu'elle s'était approprié le texte qu'avait écrit slayer of destiny. Elle a manqué de respect à slayer of destiny et à moi.**

 **C'est pour cela que je le dis maintenant haut et fort : je n'accepte ABSOLUMENT PAS que mes trads soient publiées sur le site WATTPAD ou sur D'AUTRES SITES sans ma permission ni celle de l'auteur original.**

 **Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que son compte sur wattpad a été supprimé (que ce soit par elle ou par wattpad, je m'en contre fiche) donc les histoires ne sont plus disponibles sous son pseudo.**

 **Donc, estellecai si tu passes par là, arrête de te cacher et assume tes fautes en venant t'excuser auprès de nous auteurs et traducteurs à qui tu as volé les textes. En espérant que tu ne recommenceras pas, car je sais que des lecteurs avertis seront là pour veiller au grain et pour nous prévenir.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre de ce jour, qui est dédié à Mimi-Sterek et à lalilig.**

* * *

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'aller en salle d'interrogatoire. Au lieu de ça, ils allèrent dans un bureau que l'agent McCall avait revendiqué comme le sien. Il baissa le store pour empêcher son regard critique de fixer le poste de police alors qu'il interrogeait longuement le fils du shérif et qu'il assignait en justice le fils d'une ancienne famille connue, pour agression. Le père de Stiles avait le visage rouge mais il était debout au coin des la pièce, les bras croisés et gardait la bouche fermée. McCall alla derrière son bureau et posa un pack de glace sur sa joue tout en lançant un regard noir à Derek qui lui rendit le même regard.

« Vous deux, vous êtes vraiment dans de beaux draps »

Stiles était presque sur que lui et Derek levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps.

« Pourquoi ne commencerons nous pas par le début de toute cette histoire Stiles » dit McCall. Stiles haussa les épaules de façon exagérée et croisa les jambes.

« Et bien, il était une fois, cet homme (un vrai con, je dois dire) qui est arrivé en ville et qui a commencé à vouloir faire virer mon père » McCall n'apprécia pas cela et fronça rageusement les sourcils « Oui je sais » demanda Stiles « Quel genre de connard ferait ça ? »

« Stiles » dit son père du coin de la pièce, cependant, il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère. Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil et se renfonça dans son siège, réfrénant son envie de dire autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? » dit McCall « Où étais-tu dimanche soir ? » Stiles se retint de jeter un œil à Derek et espérait que Derek gardait son visage impassible.

« J'étais chez Scott » dit-il aisément « Non pas que vous le sachiez » Ne pût s'empêcher de dire Stiles « Etant donné que vous ne vivez plus là bas » Ses mots étaient empreint de méchanceté, même s'il gardait un ton coopératif. L'expression de McCall fût à la limite de l'enragement pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se mette à rire sans humour et qu'il ne se lève pour se planter devant son bureau. Stiles le regarda prudemment alors que McCall mettait sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un téléphone.

Le téléphone de Scott.

« Scotty, si ton père te demande, j'étais avec toi ce week end. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. PS : ton vieux peut aller sauter d'une falaise » lut McCall.

Eh ben, merde.

Stiles déglutit et entendit son père bouger avec une certaine inquiétude sur ses pieds. Son esprit fonctionnait environ à cent à l'heure pour essayer de trouver quelque chose (n'importe quoi) qui pourrait sembler assez plausible pour sortir ce mec de cette affaire. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas d'autre alibi en réserve et tout ce qu'il dirait là maintenant, sonnerait comme le mensonge que c'était.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Stiles ? Pour le plaisir ? Pour l'attention ? » demanda McCall.

« Je n'ai pas volé le corps » dit Stiles.

« Peut-être que tu faisais l'imbécile » continua McCall, ignorant la déclaration de Stiles « Ton père est homme occupé, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour toi »

« C'est vous qui le dites ! Je ne l'ai pas fait ! » lui dit Stiles, sa colère augmentant de secondes en secondes.

« Alors où étais-tu ? » demanda McCall.

Stiles le fixa pendant un moment avant de détourner le regard, la bouche totalement fermée « Allez Stiles » appuya l'agent « C'est une question facile. Tu n'étais pas chez toi et tu n'étais pas chez Scott. Tu sais ce que je crois ? » Stiles retint une réponse sarcastique alors que McCall se penchait dans son espace personnel « Je crois que tu étais aux pompes funèbres. Je crois que tu as trouvé un moyen d'y entrer et… »

« Et quoi ? » demanda Stiles « Trainer un corps de plus de 90 kilos par la porte et jusque dans ma Jeep ? »

« Peut-être que tu n'étais pas seul » riposta McCall en s'éloignant et en haussant les épaules « Peut-être que Scott t'as aidé. Tu as toujours été doué pour l'embarquer pour faire des choses… »

« Vous plaisantez là ? » Stiles s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, ses mains agrippant les bras de son siège « Scott ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! »

« Peut-être que c'était ton petit ami ici présent » dit McCall en se tournant vers Derek. Bien sûr, il mentait mais Stiles se figea quand même. McCall dût le remarquer puisqu'il s'interrompit, son regard oscillant entre les deux garçons avant de se poser sur Derek « Tu as l'air d'être un homme fort » dit-il « Je parie que tu peux lever un corps assez facilement »

« Je n'ai pas aidé à voler de corps » dit Derek comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait entendu « Et Stiles non plus »

« Tu as l'air d'être assez sûr de ça » indiqua McCall.

« Je le suis » dit Derek et Stiles sentit ses mains et ses pieds devenir froid. Les traits de Derek étaient sinistres alors qu'il jetait un œil en direction du shérif avant de soupirer « Parce que nous étions à mon appartement dimanche soir »

Stiles ferma les yeux et attendit.

« Vous étiez au courant de ça ? » demanda McCall au père de Stiles après un moment de silence.

« Je le suis maintenant » dit le shérif.

Stiles ne parvint pas à le regarder, laissant errer son regard sur ses pieds. Il comprenait que Derek essayait de garder Stiles loin de sérieux problèmes mais Stiles se demandait s'il avait vraiment saisi à quel point il venait de se mettre dans une merde royale.

« Et quelle était la nature de cette… visite ? » demanda McCall. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et lui envoya un regard agacé.

« Derek avait acheté quelques meubles de IKEA et ne savait pas quoi faire avec toutes les pièces restantes » cassa-t-il.

« Stiles » le prévint son père et ouep. Il était furieux.

« Papa… »

« On parlera de ça plus tard » dit l'autre homme. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester (dans quelle mesure, il ne le savait pas) mais un coup à la porte l'arrêta et un une adjointe glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Désolée de vous interrompre mais votre fils est ici avec quelques uns de vos amis » dit-elle à McCall.

« Dites lui d'attendre »

« Il est très insistent » dit-elle. McCall soupira et jeta son pack de glace sur le bureau. Il sortit de son bureau mais deux personnes furent poussées à l'intérieur avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Stiles les reconnut, ils étaient du lycée et ils faisaient partis de l'équipe première de basket, cependant il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de leurs noms. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être emmenés dans le couloir de la mort quand ils virent son père et l'agent McCall.

Scott arriva ensuite derrière eux, bloquant la porte alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous. Scott leur fit un regard désappointé et les retourna pour qu'ils soient en face de McCall.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda son père. Scott fit un petit sourire satisfait à son père avant de tapoter les deux jeunes sur l'épaule.

« Ces deux là aimeraient dire quelque chose » dit Scott. Aucun des deux ne semblait particulièrement enthousiasme pour une petite discussion avec les forces de l'ordre.

« Allez mec ma mère va me tuer… » implora l'un d'eux.

« Dis-lui » dit de nouveau Scott et Stiles pouvait entendre une petite quantité d'alpha dans sa voix.

« C'était juste une blague ! » insista l'autre.

« Attendez, attendez » dit McCall en faisant un signe de la main « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ce sont eux qui ont volé le corps et l'ont mis dans la chaufferie » leur dit Scott « Et ils seront très heureux d'être aussi coopératifs qu'ils le peuvent. N'est-ce pas les gars ? » Scott leur agrippa assez durement l'épaule pour qu'ils tressaillent et acquiescent tous les deux.

Stiles voudrait presque embrasser Scott mais il était dans une pièce avec au moins trois personnes qui n'apprécieront probablement pas ça donc il devra attendre un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

« Une autre Blague de Terminales, putain mais t'es sérieux ? Scott, une blague c'est un seau d'eau au dessus d'une porte. Une blague c'est du cellophane au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Voler le corps de quelqu'un quelques jours avant son enterrement dans le but de faire peur à tes profs ? C'est une peine de prison ! Plus, comme, de beaux et gros travaux d'intérêts généraux ! »

« Mec, j'ai saisi. Les personnes normales comprennent ça. Je sais pas à quoi ils pensaient. Je suis presque sûr que ce sont aussi eux qui ont collé l'épée de collection du principal Thomas au dessus de sa voiture » dit Scott.

« Tu veut parler de celle qui a appartenu à Gérard ? » (1)

« Ouais, celle là »

Lui et Stiles s'assirent dans la salle de repos du poste tandis que les terminales étaient assignés en justice. Derek a été emmené dans le bureau du shérif et Stiles espérait que son père n'était pas assez en colère pour commettre un meurtre sur son propre lieu de travail parce que ça serait vraiment pas professionnel. S'il était sur le point de tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il était avec son fils, alors il devrait vraiment réfléchir à ça encore un peu. Stiles soupira, il aurait souhaité que Scott fasse son Deus ex machina (2) juste cinq minutes plus tôt, ne serait-ce que pour faire en sorte que, 'tuer Derek' ne soit pas réellement une option effroyablement possible pour le moment.

« Ca m'a vraiment dérangé le fait que le nom de ces pompes funèbres soient si familier » continua Scott « Quand la police s'est montrée, ces deux là paniquaient dans les vestiaires et je me suis rappelé qu'ils en avaient parlé à l'entrainement de la semaine dernière. J'ai essayé de t'envoyer un message mais je crois que j'ai laissé mon téléphone chez moi »

« C'est ton père qui l'a » lui dit brusquement Stiles alors qu'il se tordait les mains.

« Quoi ? Comment ? »

« Attends » dit Stiles en l'ignorant « Les organes ont été volé par un étudiant en médecine qui pouvait pas payer ses factures… »

« Whoa, sérieusement ? »

« … et le corps c'était juste une blague ? » termina Stiles « Aucun d'eux n'avait un rapport avec… rien du tout ? »

Scott haussa les épaules « Au moins c'était pas le diable ? » tenta-t-il.

Stiles laissa sa tête heurter la table « Ma relation très juridiquement contestable avec Derek a été découverte sur une stupidité normale de tous les jours ? » se lamenta-t-il.

« Attends, quoi ? » demanda Scott.

« J'étais tellement sûr que c'était vraiment quelque chose. Ton boss était tellement pessimiste il y a quelques semaines ! Il m'a fait pensé que de la merde allait arriver dans très peu de temps !? »

« Désolé est-ce qu'on peut revenir à la partie avec Derek ? »

« Tu veux parler du fait qu'il va aller en prison pour avoir frappé ton père et pour avoir couché avec moi ? »

« Quoi ? »

Stiles enfonça juste son front un peu plus profondément dans la table alors que Scott paniquait légèrement. Tout avait tellement merdé, il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour tenter de réparer tout ça.

Derek était vraiment dans la merde là et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point tout ça allait changer des choses.

Il ne passerait plus de soirée jusqu'à pas d'heure à regarder des vieux films, il ne taquinerait plus Derek alors que celui-ci cuisinait. Plus de sexe à couper le souffle ou de matinées à paresser dans le lit. Il ne pourra plus se moquer des choix de lecture de Derek avant d'aller se coucher et il ne se recevra plus d'oreiller dans le visage pour l'avoir appelé le geek.

Cette petite mauvaise passe qu'ils avaient réussis à surmonter hier, c'était terminé. Putain, le fait qu'ils aient finalement trouvé un endroit pour que se produisent leurs mauvaises passes, tout ça c'était vraiment terminé.

Il venait juste d'avoir dix sept ans, ils ne pourront pas sortir l'excuse de : dans quelques mois, il sera majeur. Ce n'est pas comme si son père allait gober cette excuse merdique surtout qu'il était déjà méfiant à la base.

Avec un peu de chance, il sera peut-être capable de faire un compromis avec son père. Genre, arrêter de sortir avec Derek et en retour, faire en sorte qu'il soit poursuivi pour quelque chose de moins pire qu'une agression. S'il promettait ou même s'il jurait de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Derek, peut-être qu'il pourrait sauver ce qu'il pourrait.

Il passera prendre sa brosse à dents et ses vêtements. Il rendra à Derek sa clé.

« Stiles ? Hey, Stiles, tu vas bien ? »

Pas vraiment. Il était presque sûr de pleurer. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une main sur son dos. Il leva les yeux pour dire à Scott qu'il appréciait le geste mais qu'il voulait seulement s'asseoir et s'apitoyer sur son sort quand il leva les yeux, il vit son père. Stiles renifla et essuya ses yeux avec la manche de son tee shirt et essaya de se calmer.

« Alors » dit-il avec un enjouement forcé « On dirait que le vol de corps reste sur ma liste de choses à faire avant de mourir pendant encore une année » Son père n'était pas dissuadé, il continuait à le fixer tristement.

Stiles se sentait nerveux et coupable en même temps. Il avait besoin de dire à son père ce qu'il avait décidé et arriva juste à ouvrir la bouche quand son père le battit et lui dit : « Pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas à la maison ? » dit le shérif.

Stiles le fixa, surpris « Quoi ? Mais papa, je… »

« Juste » coupa son père « Fais moi confiance, d'accord ? »

* * *

 **(1) Je ne sais absolument pas si Gérard avait une épée de collection dans son bureau quand il était directeur du lycée de Beacon Hills. Je ne fais que traduire ce qui est écrit.**

 **(2) Deus ex machina veut littéralement dire : 'Dieu issu de la machine'. Dans le théâtre grec ancien, cela désignait un dieu ou un être surnaturel qui descendait sur scène à l'aide d'une machine pour qu'il dénoue une situation désespérée. Aujourd'hui cela désigne une personne ou un évènement inattendu venant opportunément dénouer une situation dramatique (source Wikipédia et ) Et encore une fois, on en apprend des choses n'est-ce pas mes loulous ?**

 **Voici un petit extrait pour vous, je sais que c'est court mais en même temps c'est un one shot. Vous l'aurez dans un mois ce one shot.**

' _« Ca va faire mal »'_

' _« Très bien »'…_

' _« Tu iras bien » chuchota Derek « Je te le promets »…_

' _« Enlève ton tee shirt »'…_

' _« Du sang ? »'_

 **A dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre de cette trad.**


	6. La normalité

**Coucou mes loulous, j'espère que tous va bien pour vous tous. En ce qui me concerne ça a été une semaine très difficile pour moi mais bon je remonte la pente en espérant que ça aille mieux cette semaine (haut les cœurs et haut les pieds !)**

 **Tout cela m'amène au dernier chapitre de cette trad.**

 **Encore merci, un grand merci à vous tous pour avoir lu et commenté cette trad. Je suis plus qu'heureuse d'avoir des lecteurs en or comme vous.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, j'ai en effet quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

 **Attention ce chapitre contient un petit CITRON ! Je répète ce chapitre contient un petit CITRON.**

* * *

Stiles ne sentait pas trop le fait de quitter le poste de police sans parler à Derek mais son père n'avait pas vraiment laissé de place à l'argumentation. Scott resta avec lui pendant un moment et Stiles le mit au courant sur les choses qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Ce n'est pas que Stiles pensait que Scott allait forcément désapprouver mais jusqu'à lundi matin, Stiles devra improviser le moment venu.

Ce qui s'était passé avec Derek avait semblé trop bon, presque précaire dans un sens. Comme si une seule erreur de la part de Stiles pouvait tout envoyer valser. Si leur petit arrangement était destiné à échouer, alors Stiles aurait voulu qu'il y ait le moins de témoins possible.

Et puis Derek avait dit qu'ils étaient dans une vraie relation et soudainement les choses avaient des bases plus solides. Une relation que lui et sa stupide curiosité morbide avaient maintenant mit en péril.

Scott semblait confus par la plupart des choses, toujours pas particulièrement sûr de comment ce truc avec Derek avait commencé mais Stiles ne le savait pas non plus donc il n'alla pas plus loin. Cependant son ami ne dit rien, il se contenta de s'asseoir et d'écouter jusqu'à ce que Stiles ait terminé.

« Alors » dit finalement Scott « Vous êtes assez… sérieux les gars ? »

« On allait dans ce sens là je crois » Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Scott ne se lève de la chaise de bureau de Stiles et ne lui fasse un câlin.

« Ca va aller pour toi ? » demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

Stiles haussa les épaules « Ma poitrine me fait mal, en quelque sorte »

« Le cœur brisé » dit Scott avec un petit sourire « Deux milliard de chansons écrites à propos de ça » Stiles rigola malgré lui « Hey, allez. Peut-être que tu pourrais parler à ton père comme tu l'as dit »

« Cette conversation devras probablement inclure Derek qui sera chassé de la ville » dit Stiles.

Scott pencha la tête, reconnaissant ce point là « Probablement. Ou peut-être que ton père pourra voir que Derek te rends heureux. Il te rend heureux n'est-ce pas ? » Stiles mit un moment pour vraiment y penser, de passer en revue chaque situations avec Derek, de se réveiller à côté de lui et il n'eût pas besoin d'aller plus loin avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres « Tu vois ? » dit Scott « Stiles, ton père est super raisonnable. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver une solution »

« Des fois, tu vis dans un conte de Disney, Scott, où le véritable amour surpasse les lois et je n'ai pas le cœur à t'arrêter » dit Stiles en tapotant l'épaule de Scott. Celui-ci allait dire quelque chose d'autre mais il s'arrêta et tourna la tête comme s'il écoutait « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Stiles. Scott se tourna vers lui er secoua la tête.

« Rien ! Juste un écureuil ! Hey, je… je dois partir ok ? » dit-il en levant son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

« Je croyais qu'on avait un moment là » demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

« Carrément ! » dit Scott « Et je suis là pour toi ! Mais j'ai un… je dois y aller. Chez moi. Alors, et bien, appelle moi ! Si tu veux encore en parler ok ? »

« O…k ? »

Et soudainement, Scott partit. Il se… rua hors de la chambre de Stiles et dans les escaliers comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu cette conversation à cœur ouvert. Stiles fixa sa porte, incrédule.

Ok, sérieux ? Il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. La prochaine fois que Scott se fera larguer, Stiles n'aura maintenant aucune obligation de lui fournir un support émotionnel. Nan. Fait chier. Il le laissera juste… peu importe. Peut-être qu'il appellera Scott. Ouais, il l'appellera et il lui spoilera la fin de chaque film qu'il savait que Scott voulait voir. Peut-être même qu'il appellera cette Kira et qu'il lui racontera toutes les histoires dégoutantes et embarrassantes à propos de Scott qu'il connaissait, en commençant par les scarabées en CM1 et puis ensuite…

Stiles eût presque une crise cardiaque quand, en se retournant rageusement, il se cogna contre la poitrine de Derek.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur ses bras pour le stabiliser quand il recula et Stiles frappa le pectoral stupidement solide de Derek « Mec, comment ça se fait que tu sois pas en prison ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek haussa un sourcil mais ne relâcha pas les bras de Stiles. La chaleur de ses mains était un contraste saisissant par rapport à la soudaine chute de température dans la pièce, merci à la fenêtre maintenant ouverte.

« Si t'es encore en cavale, c'est plus du tout l'endroit le plus sûr »

« Le père de Scott n'a retenu aucune charge. Et ma voiture est toujours là » dit-il simplement.

Stiles secoua la tête « Comment ? Je suis surpris que tu lui ais pas cassé la figure ! »

« Il s'est dit que ton père voulait me frapper d'abord » dit Derek. Stiles se raidit, et sa bouche devint sèche.

« Et mon père ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Derek prit une profonde inspiration « Il veut de nouveau… me parler. Un peu plus tard » Derek semblait gêné rien qu'en y pensant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel « Il ne te tirera pas dessus » rassura-t-il et Derek se relaxa légèrement « Il utilisera probablement son gaz lacrymogène »

« C'est pire » dit Derek en fermant fortement les yeux.

Et puis Stiles en finit avec la plaisanterie.

Il leva les bras pour poser ses mains sur les joues de Derek et l'attirer à lui. Ses lèvres ne firent pas tout de suite leur marque, entrant en contact avec le coin de la bouche de Derek.

Une main derrière sa tête le fit bouger la tête sur le côté et les lèvres de Derek s'insérèrent un peu plus contre les siennes. C'était juste un baiser chaste au début, ils respiraient ensemble. Les mains de Derek descendirent sur sa taille, attirant Stiles un peu plus à lui.

Il lécha le bord des lèvres de Stiles les sépara et plongea à l'intérieur. Stiles agrippa les cheveux de Derek, faisant bouger ses lèvres dans un rythme parfait pour la langue de Derek. Le glissement humide de celle-ci était ridiculement sexy, quelque chose auquel il ne pouvait pas résister to peu importe le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient fait.

Stiles laissa glisser sa main sur le cou de Derek, faisant courir ses doigts sous le col de Derek juste pour toucher autant de peau que possible. Il poussa sa langue contre celle de Derek, la guidant dans sa bouche. Il lécha les canines de Derek ce qui fit grogner l'autre homme. Stiles en sentit les vibrations contre sa main et ne pût s'empêcher de plier les doigts, éraflant la peau de Derek en passant. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément quand Derek s'éloigna. Il essaya de garder Derek immobile mais leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« Alors » dit Derek alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle « Je parie que le corps n'était pas B négatif » Quand Stiles ne le lui donna pas immédiatement un coup de genou dans la cuisse, le petit sourire de Derek se fana « Stiles ? » Il leva les mains pour les poser sur celles de Stiles et les baissa.

« Peut-être que je devrais être comptable» chuchota Stiles entre eux, ses yeux focalisés sur le col de du tee shirt de Derek.

« Quoi ? » demanda Derek. Il fit une petite pression sur ses mains quand Stiles fit un pas en arrière mais le laissa tout de même s'éloigner. Stiles se frotta le front et rit sans humour et s'approcha près de la porte pour dissiper un peu de l'énergie nerveuse qu'il avait développé.

« C'était pas le Nemeton » dit Stiles « Pas le mec au pancréas, pas cette stupide blague. J'en étais tellement sûr »

« Stiles… »

« Et regarde où ça nous a mené ! T'as encore été arrêté, Derek. L'agent McCall n'a peut-être pas retenu des charges mais une trace de tout ça sera collée à toi, genre, pour toujours. Peut-être que je devrais juste… » Stiles fit un geste vague de la main « … juste arrêter. Arrêter de chercher des constantes là où il n'y en a pas ou essayer aussi durement d'être comme… » Sa voix se dissipa quand une boule fit son chemin dans sa gorge. Il fût prit au dépourvu quand Derek l'attira de nouveau à lui, un bras autour de sa taille et un autre autour de ses épaules.

Il était presque sûr que Derek lui faisait un câlin.

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, d'être enlacé par Derek mais ça se produisait généralement dans un contexte bien moins innocent, quand ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et sales ou sur le point de l'être. Mais là, maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux immobiles et Stiles se laissa finalement aller dans les bras de Derek, agrippant le tee shirt de l'autre homme au niveau de son abdomen. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek et se disait qu'il voulait vraiment garder ça. Parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans qu'il le remarque vraiment, Derek était devenu en quelque sorte, ridiculement important pour lui.

De son stupide désintéressement téméraire à la façon dont il aimait que ces œufs soient faits le matin en passant par le fait que le froid de son appartement ne le dérangeait pas vraiment tant que Derek était près de lui (il avait maintenant de nombreux souvenirs dédiés à ça)

Il commençait à ressembler à Scott et il se demandait si cela signifiait qu'il était amoureux.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes rêves de détective ? » demanda doucement Derek contre son oreille et Stiles se mit à rire dans son cou « Avoir tout faux une fois n'efface pas toutes les fois où tu as eu raison, tu sais ? »

Stiles s'éloigna pour regarder Derek dans les yeux pendant un long moment avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Et ensuite, il fit quelques pas en avant forçant Derek à faire quelques pas en arrière. Les jambes de l'homme heurtèrent le bord du lit de Stiles. Derek tomba dessus, levant les yeux en direction de Stiles, surpris alors que ses mains se posèrent sur sa ceinture. Stiles en ouvrit la boucle et la jeta par-dessus son épaule, utilisant une main pour déboutonner son jean et faire glisser sa fermeture éclair.

Si son père allait tuer Derek dans quelques heures alors il devrait au moins donner au pauvre homme une bel adieu.

Se mettant à genoux et ignorant le bleu toujours présent sur son tibia, il tira le jean et les sous vêtements de Derek au milieu de ses cuisses. Derek s'appuya su ses coudes, posa sa main sur sa virilité pour l'exciter alors que Stiles se mettait dans une position plus confortable.

Stiles leva sa propre main, immobilisant Derek alors qu'il amenait sa bouche pour la poser autour du gland. Il passa sa langue dessus, recueillant les gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire avant de retirer la main de Derek. Il posa sa langue contre son pénis, commençant de la base et remontant doucement le long des veines.

Derek haleta et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles. Cela encouragea juste l'adolescent à placer un baiser obscène à mi-chemin. Stiles laissa la salive s'accumuler dans sa bouche, sachant que Derek considérait qu'une bonne fellation, était une fellation salissante.

Quand Stiles prit finalement sa virilité en bouche, Derek était humide et vraiment excité. Stiles commença doucement, installant un rythme qui finalement, permit à l'adolescent de prendre Derek un peu plus profondément à chaque mouvement. Cependant, il arriva bientôt à sa propre limite. Il n'avait jamais été capable de prendre entièrement la virilité de Derek avant ça, quelque chose qu'il avait essayé d'arranger depuis la première fellation qu'il avait faite à l'autre homme.

Expérimentalement, prit un peu plus la virilité de Derek en bouche, le haut de son sexe touchant le fond de la gorge de Stiles.

Il sentit l'une des mains de Derek s'agripper un peu plus à ses cheveux et l'autre la rejoignit à la base de son crâne. Stiles se retira légèrement et ses yeux se levèrent sur Derek. Celui-ci était de nouveau sur le dos, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte et faisait de légers gémissements tout en haletant. Stiles se détendit autant que possible et redescendit sur le sexe de Derek.

« Stiles ! »

C'était inconfortable, juste un petit peu. Des mains lui tiraient les cheveux, il faisait tout son possible pour garder son reflexe nauséeux à distance et le mouvement de la virilité de Derek aussi loin le brûlait légèrement. Mais les sons que Derek faisaient en valaient complètement la peine. Donc il refit le même mouvement, agrippant le haut des cuisses de Derek et faisant bouger sa langue du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en ignorant les larmes au bord de ses yeux.

La sensation des petits mouvements de hanche de Derek et le son de ses gémissements et de ses supplications étaient suffisants pour faire réaliser à Stiles à quel point son érection était importante dans son jean. Il commença à bouger son corps tout en continuant ses petits mouvements de sa tête, appuyant son pelvis contre le bord du lit. La pression contre sa virilité le fit gémir autour de celle de Derek et l'autre homme ne pût s'empêcher de relever ses hanches. Stiles le refit, installant un nouveau rythme dévastateur pour tous les deux.

Ils jouirent ensemble, Derek dans sa bouche et Stiles, dans son jean.

Il toussa un petit peu quand il s'éloigna puis posa sa tête contre l'une des cuisses de Derek. Il sentit la forte respiration exténuée de Derek au dessus de lui, aimant la sensation des doigts de Derek qui trainaient dans ses cheveux et sur son visage pour passer un doigt sur ses lèvres gonflées.

« Tu crois que si je le laisse me tirer dessus une fois, il me laissera te garder ? » demanda Derek d'une voix éraillée. Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de sourire contre la jambe de l'autre homme.

« Deux fois au moins »

« Marché conclu »

* * *

En fin de compte, quand les courbettes se terminèrent et que des compromis furent faits, il avait toujours une brosse à dents et des vêtements de rechange chez Derek.

C'était le genre d'étrange normalité qu'il savait qu'il allait apprendre à apprécier.

* * *

 **Je crois bien que c'est l'un des seuls chapitres où je n'ai pas de notes de précisions, un exploit je dois dire.**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte que je me sui mal exprimée en haut du chapitre, la nouvelle que je dois vous annoncer sera dans mon profil pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse.**

 **En tous cas encore merci à vous tous lecteurs, vous être toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire.**

 **A dans deux semaines.**


End file.
